Black Hearted Hans
by morethanemployed
Summary: Sequel to 'Shadow Prince' Hans' curse has been broken, and, now humbled, he has returned to Arrendelle with the idea in mind to pay his penance. But what happens when his past sins catch up with him? It's a race against the clock to save the life of an innocent child, protect the throne of the Southern Isles, and keep Elsa from discovering his true feelings for her. Helsa. Iceburns
1. Chapter 1

Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles found himself in prison, real prison this time. He let out a weary sigh. About a month ago, his life had gotten... weird.

Well, that's not exactly the truth. His life had been weird for a very, very long time. The young prince took a moment to reflect on the choices that had gotten him where he was, and how badly he wished he could change things.

He had a dream girl. She was beautiful, of course, and powerful. It was stunning how one moment she had more power in her fingertip than most people had in their whole bodies, and the next she was as weak as a little girl. Endlessly fascinating.

His dream girl was unattainable. Not only did she have a habit of keeping people at bay, he had given her a pretty good reason to never give him a chance. Namely killing her.

Which bothered him. But at least he'd actually committed that crime. Now he was in prison for escaping prison, and trying to kill her and her sister _again._ It shouldn't have bothered him, but it did. Anna had been... a mistake. In more ways than one. He shouldn't have even asked her out, let alone proposed. They could have been friends though. The Arrendelle girls needed friends.

Killing Elsa was worse. When he'd gone to do it, it wasn't as though he was trying to kill her so much as prove he was capable. He'd spent so long in the shadows; in his brother's shadows, or the shadows of a conspiracy. And for once, Hans could prove he was the **man**, powerful and in charge.

But at the last second, his sword had broken. Either by magic or... he sighed again. Hans knew why he'd actually gone after Elsa; she was better than him. And it hurt his pride to think that after all he had to do to scramble up the rungs of power; kill, lie, steal, hide, some... _princess_, who'd done nothing but sit in her room all her life, would rule a kingdom. Not to mention her powers.

So he'd tried to kill her, just to prove to himself he wasn't pathetic. And, just to rub it in, an enchantress had brought the cosmic karma hammer down on him by turning him into a dog. (Yeah, that had sucked.) Just to make matters worse, when human-Hans had disappeared, he'd been blamed for every stubbed toe in Arrendelle. (It wasn't fair; yeah, he'd tried to kill one or two people, but it's not like he was a psychopath!) And so he had turned himself in and returned to prison.

Which is why he was sitting exactly where he was sitting.

"You're sitting in my seat."

The royal did not even bother to turn around to know that the man currently assaulting his ears was twice his size with scars all over his body. If the other prisoner's body odor was any indication, he had been dead for at least six months, three if he died in the sun.

"Of course I am," Muttered the prince. Hans apparently had the habit of sitting in seats reserved for the biggest, meanest, cruelest prisoners. Up 'til now, he'd tolerated the assaults on his person with a passive spirit. Well, passive in a 'fine-I-won't-fight-you' way.

No more.

"Are you gonna move, or fight, pretty boy?"

Hans huffed out another sigh. He seemed to be doing that a lot more lately, "I'm more than just a pretty face."

The entire prison was watching. Hans drew himself to full height, "I'm going to-"

"Move," Said Warden Busby. Hans' eyebrows lifted comically. After his, ahem, 'escape' Hans had been thrown in lockup with what might be called, 'gen. pop.'

It was quite the insult. No one knew how to play chess, or sit up straight, or count to ten without taking off their shoes (no, you didn't misread that, they didn't even know how to count properly) or just generally _think_.

It was, overall, quite dreary.

"You're coming with me."

Hans shrugged.

He followed the warden out of the jail, and up the prison island mountain, back to his former quarters. There, he found his brother Gunther waiting.

The three sat down, drank some tea, and waited for someone to break the silence.

"Soooo...!"

They all nodded.

"Yep."

"Oh, yeah."

"Hmmm..."

"How's prison...?"

"Good, good," Nodded Hans, "And by that, I mean it's abysmal."

"Oh good, good. We were going for abysmal. Let me go get you a refill," Said Warden Busby.

Gunther smiled, "Thank you. Say, brother, you'll _never_ guess who I was talking to the other day!"

"...who?"

"King Archer. You know, our brother?"

Hans' eyes slid shut in annoyance. He swore angrily to himself.

"And he thinks that you should be doing something... what's the word? Productive? With yourself."

The last time Archer had said that... people had died. Hans set down his empty tea cup, "And I would do this why?"

"Think of it this way, you can spend the rest of your life rotting in prison, or you can have a bit of freedom again...!"

Hans looked over to the chess board. The pieces had already been set. _Gooooood..._ He thought to himself. He did, after all, have talent for the game. It all came down to having some insurance...

"What's the game?"

"Betrayal, assassination, and maybe a bit of anarchy."

"...the usual?"

"Yes, but this time, we're doing it my way."

Busby returned with more tea.

"Another time, perhaps," Hans said to Busby, "Apparently, I'm leaving!" He said this with great dripping sarcasm.

Busby sputtered, "What?!"

Hans shrugged, "Well... you know how it is."

"You can't just leave! This is prison!"

"Think of it as a work-program! I'll just be gone for a few... weeks." He checked with Gunther, "Weeks?"

His brother nodded, "Yes... we need you to find Sarah."

Hans' eyes lit up in understanding. Busby swallowed nervously. If he was looking for Sarah, it meant one thing; **Archer _knew_...**

Gunther rose to his feet, "Well, it's been great." He said this smiling.

"So," Hans asked, "How are we doing this? A ship at night? Prison riot?"

He was shoved backwards into an empty trunk, "Ah! Classic! I love steamer-trunk specials!"

The lid was slammed shut, sealing him into the darkness. Away from prying eyes, Hans marveled at his own monumental arrogance. Of course Archer would discover his schemes, and of course he would need Hans to unravel them.

As the men loaded him onto an unmarked ship, Hans could not help but feel just a twinge of regret for what he was about to do; hunt down his sister-in-law and murder her and her child. Then return to prison. And what's more, he had to try and enjoy this small bit of freedom outside of the prison.

Not a lot to be thankful for.

Shuffling around, he dislodged the white queen piece he had subtly slipped off the board and snuck up his right sleeve. Well, there was _that..._

Maybe he could find _something_ to be thankful for.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa sat at the window, stroking the collar. It was heavily embossed with gold, silver, platinum, and a handful of precious jewels. It belonged to Prince, her faithful dog. He... was gone. And her memories of the incident were, at best, confused. His disappearance had something to do with the reappearance of... someone she would rather not think about. Just like everything else about _him_ it was shrouded in mystery and pain.

Elsa had had enough of pain in her life. As a girl she had watched Anna playing outside, wishing to play along side. It had been the highlight of her day, seeing her sister so happy. Thankfully, happiness was in great abundance in the castle these days.

Elsa looked serenely out the window, once more enjoying being merely a spectator in life. Anna was outside, in the sunshine, playing with Sophia.

_Sophia..._

Yet another mystery. She had ridden into the palace and their hearts with _him_. (She daren't say the name out-loud.) Small, but pretty in her own way, the girl had a plucky spirit, and a way of bringing joy and life to those around her. She was a lot like Anna in that regard, but less, _far_ less crazy.

Currently the two were playing a bizarre game using tree branches, a pair of Kristoff's old boots, and a bucket of candy. The mirth was just so... wonderful. It almost overshadowed the concern Elsa's occupied heart now shared; what was Sophia doing here? She had ridden in on a horse alright.

His horse.

Hans.

"Nnnnnngh...!" Elsa moaned.

And Hans, good, evil, plain or extra-crunchy, whatever he was, he was **smart** and that was what made him dangerous. If he was just a thug, she could have stopped him, but no, he schemed and hid and lied. It wasn't the knife you saw that was dangerous, or even the knife you didn't see. It was the poison on the arrow that you saw that one time but thought it was harmless because no one had a bow, except _he_ had secretly snuck a bowstring in and had fooled someone you loved into bringing in the other half of the weapon, so when you lay dying in agony from the poison...!

Elsa stopped that train of thought. Trying to unravel Hans' wicked mind was like trying to pull apart a pit of venomous vipers.

But still... Why grab a random peasant girl, rescue her from a life of abuse and neglect, carry her into a palace where she would be loved and cared for...

**then surrender!?**

And that's what kept her up at night; Hans didn't lose, not really. He surrendered, which means that it was part of his plan to surrender, which meant that things were going according to his plan, which meant... what? It's not as though someone as bad as _him_ could turn around and feel sorry for their actions, then try to make them right! No... people like him were evil, through and through.

Elsa feared the worst. At least he was still in prison, and couldn't hurt anyone, right?! They said he would be amongst real criminals now, no special treatment from which he could escape. He would see what it was like to be powerless. He would see what a true murderer was like.

A messenger arrived, carrying a letter on a plate. Elsa frowned; she had asked for monthly reports about- _HIM_- but now that they actually showed up monthly, she found herself regretting having to read about _HIM_.

She browsed through the first few lines, suppressing the compassionate stirrings when she found he was being bullied. Then she read the next few lines with interest.

**Work Release Form.**

"What?!" She read it again, her eyes growing wider, "WHAT?! Are you-" She almost released a string of swear-words. Calming herself, the frost growing on the walls faded.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Anna, who just came in from playing outside, found Elsa in a state of disarray.

"...what?"

Elsa slowly looked up. Shock, mixed with a bit of fear, danced across her face. She swallowed hard, "...nothing, it's nothing... why don't you call Sophia in? And stay inside... **forever**...?"

Anna looked at Elsa the same way she looked at Kristoff when he tried explaining why he thought it was okay to lick random trees. She had a wild, manic look about her.

"...or not..." Anna said, concerned. This was excessive, even for her sister.

Elsa sighed. Anna had to know, she had a right.

"Hans..." cue sharp intake of breath, "Is free."

"Again?"  
"Again."

"Really?"

"Really."

"REALLY?!"

"...really."

"Seriously?! Didn't he just escape, like, two months ago?"

"Yes, yes he did."

"Don't you pay these people for rights to drop off prisoners, as well as rights to get messages about them?"

"Those are my rights."

"And he's free."

"..."

"Again." They said in unison.

"Write them a letter!"

Elsa sighed, "They said he would be running a King's errand in Meridian. He shouldn't need to cross into Arrendelle territory."

"...Meridian? That's just across the mountains! **They border us!**"

"Anna, I know."

The younger sister sighed, "Just... why?"

Elsa sighed as well, "And why use him of all people on a King's errand? I wouldn't trust him."

Anna slumped against the wall, "I feel so helpless."

She peered out of the gates to Kristoff, her boyfriend, who seemed to be speaking to someone in need of a navigator.

Elsa managed a smile, "I mean, it's not like he's stupid enough to waltz right back into the palace, right?!"

The sisters took a breath, trying to believe that there was no way that Hans would ever set foot in Arrendelle again.

Outside, Hans, in disguise, was talking Kristoff into navigating for him, "I need a swift ride straight to Meridian. No stops."

They haggled a bit over price. As they were leaving, Hans stopped. He saw something that made his heart swell with happiness.

_Sofia..._

The young girl was playing happily in the garden. It was the one thing in his whole twisted life he could be proud to call his own.

"You know," Said Kristoff, "I'm not saying I have anything nice to say about Hans, but if I did, I would say he did a great thing bringing that little girl here."

"Yes..." Said Hans, "I certainly hope he did."

a.n. please read and review. You know the drill. You r&r, and I write and re-edit.


	3. Chapter 3

Hans remembered, not that he wanted to;

_(flashback...)_

_It was an accident, yet there was a new king crowned by sunset. King Archer. He had made a pact with his youngest brother who was way too far from the throne to be a threat._

_"Be a good boy, Hans, and I'll send you a commission."_

_He had done it for power, they both had. But there was the matter of succession. The king had been married. And, unfortunately, her royal highness came back from vacation pregnant. Apparently the king had sent her abroad during an 'illness' that turned out to be his heir._

_Archer had not been pleased, "Take care of it, Hans..."_

_"...How...?"_

_The king smirked, "You're smart, you figure it out..."_

_Sarah knew the schemes of the brothers, so when the one brother furthest from the throne approached her about getting free from the country, and living a normal life for herself and her child, she readily agreed. _

_She didn't know he had plotted to kill her._

_end flashback_

...Hans had changed, though. He realized that grabbing power for the sake of power was pointless, and downright evil. What if someone tried to kill his queen?

Sarah was supposed to be dead but not too long ago a demand for money had been made on the king. The right to succession belonged to the eldest son of the present king, so if Archer wanted to keep power, he would have to pay off Sarah.

...and that wasn't going to happen. So, what would the king do? Send in his little brother to do the dirty work.

"You killed her father, now finish the whore and the brat." And that was the clean version of his rant.

So here Hans was, on the way out of town with the most trustworthy man on the planet. Irony, a man hated more than Judas by the local priest was being helped by someone whose name came from 'Christ'.

"So, what's your story, stranger?"

"I prefer to keep to myself."

"I prefer to not. And it's my sled sooo..."

"I don't want anybody getting hurt."

"I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

Hans shrugged, "I'm... a sailor." It was true, kind of.

"Really? Seems like a lonely life, ever think of settling down?"

"A while ago, but... it didn't work out."

"That bad huh?"

Hans kept silent.

Kristoff kept talking, "Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar."

The prince tensed up, "...Shadow. We meet awhile back when you got Shadow."

"Ooooh! I loved that dog."

"I'm sure he loved being loved."

The two sat together in silence.

"So, what're you going to the mountains for anyways?"

"I'm searching for a woman."

"Aren't we all?"

Hans laughed a bit.

"Well, not me," Kristoff's chest swelled with pride, "I have my Anna. She's the best."

"...Anna, the best?" Hans let out a mutter that, for the sake of the children reading this, I will not write. Still, he swallowed his pride and said, "I'm very happy for you. Both of you."

"Thanks. So do you have someone."

"No, I'm completely alone."

"Oh, there's someone, I'm sure. You'll find someone who is the best out there."

"...there is a woman, who's better than the best."

"Do you love someone?"

Hans paused here. He could be honest, and no one would ever know, "...yes. But I messed it up, and now she hates me."

"It can't be that bad."

"I may have... attacked her a little bit. And her family doesn't like me very much."

Kristoff's eyes went wide, "Oooooh! Yeah, that's a problem."

"There were extenuating circumstances."

"Aren't there always?"

Hans shrugged. Kristoff continued, "You apologize yet?"

The prince sighed, "And what good would that do? She won't forgive me."

"Forgive others, and they'll learn to forgive you."

Hans nodded in thought, "That's... actually pretty wise."

"Got it from some love experts. We'll have to have you over some time."

Hans sat there in silence. Apologizing? Seemed stupid, but, maybe if she forgave him... no, he was being silly. He had paid his penance when he got turned into a frickin' dog. But there was no way he would ever have... _her._

The two rode together in silence. Up the mountains into Meridian. From there, Hans disembarked by himself.

Kristoff had some final words for his companion, "Love experts; they really work."

Hans snorted, but bowed his head respectfully, "Sure."

He found himself in a small, isolated town where he had contracted a rough seaman named Blacksails to 'deposit' Sarah and her child. In hindsight, it was one of his worst sins. Not that he was partial to any of them. Sins, like people, came in varying degrees of evil. Even lying can be pretty horrible when done the right (or wrong) way.

He walked into the town hall, brushing loose snow off his shoulders and head. He rang a bell and waited. A small, withered woman came out.

"...Hello."

"Yes, I'm looking for someone who came through almost ten years ago; brownish hair, blue eyes, round face. Kept to herself- a lot. And paranoid."

"Oh! You mean Sarah! That poor girl. You know, it's funny. Two men were in here a week before you arrived claimed to be looking for her too!"

"That's because they're going to put her in danger. You know what happened to her?"

"Oh, yeah! Moved into town for about a month, then got married, moved away."

Hans sighed into his hands. He had a feeling he knew where this was going, "Let me guess; Arrendelle."

The woman looked up in shock and smiled, nodding. Hans cursed himself, the universe, and anyone who might be listening, "Of course she did. Excuse me."

Little did he know that Anna, crown princess of Arrendelle, was looking for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Warden Busby blushed embarrassedly when Queen Elsa called for him. As unusual as it was for him to be around such a beautiful woman, it was not a pleasant thing to tell her in-person why exactly he let her would-be murderer out of prison.

"Your Highness," He said, bowing low. The queen, ever the polite royal, returned his bow slightly.

"Warden..." She sat down, across from him. The last time he was here, she had socialized with him slightly, and learned that he was a great fan of chess. A board was set up. She waved her hand invitingly. His eyes lit up, and he sat. The two played a couple of rounds, each winning one.

"You don't stand a chance against him," Busby said, not thinking. Elsa inhaled sharply.

"Oh?!"

"Yeah, Hans has been playing chess for years," the warden had a habit of not thinking about the words coming out of his mouth whilst really involved in a chess match.

"Is he any good?"

Warden Busby let out a sharp laugh, "Ha! He's brilliant! Why, I beat him once, it took me playing him ten hours before he lost. And even then, he probably threw the game. Let the prisoner go anyways."

Elsa's right eyebrow lurched upwards, "Really?"

"Yeah, 'king's errand' or whatever nonsense they're calling it these days. Ha! got your rook."

Three moves later, Busby lost his queen.

"What exactly is this king's errand? With Meridian so close, I could help..."

Busby waved his hand, "Has to do with some sensitive family issue."

"I'm sensitive to family issues," She placed a hand over his assuringly, "Please, for me?"

Whether because the warden was a very lonely man getting up in his years speaking to a lovely young woman, because she had a right to know, or because she was a chess-friend, he opened his mouth, "I... he's looking for the heir to the throne. I suppose you don't know very much about the Westerguards?"

Elsa shook her head. Busby released a long sigh, forgetting the game, and lifted the burden from his heart, "About... ten years ago, there was an... incident. The eldest brother was king, and afraid that his brothers were plotting to seize the crown. Hans invited him out, being 13th, he was no threat to the king. But... there was an accident. Now, oddly enough, the second eldest hid an illness for years, so when the king died, it came out the second in line was also not fit for the crown, which leads us to Archer."

"...?"

"Archer seized the throne by the end of the day."

"The day when his brother died?!"

"...yes.

"That was... quite rapid."

"Indeed, and, within hours, Hans received a captain's commission in the royal navy."

"Ah...!" It appeared to Elsa that the efficiency of the Southern Isle government was, perhaps, dependent upon foreknowledge.

"However, it seems as though the queen, and the crown prince escaped. She fled, pregnant, overseas. Of course, Archer suspected someone assisted her escape, but it was only recently that he began to suspect Hans had something to do with her disappearance."

"Did he?"

"...I can't-"

Elsa held up a hand, "How would he do that?"

Warden Busby, his heart full of loneliness, turned back to the board, "...the night I won a game, he arrested this 'Captain Blacksails', infamous pirate, lives between Arrendelle and Meridian. Talks to him about prison. Within hours, a 'steamer-trunk special' was loaded onto Blacksail's boat, and I never saw him again."

Elsa digested this information, "Sooo... Blacksails delivered a package, so, where is he?"

Warden Busby smiled as warmly as possible, "Know that, your majesty, and you will know where Hans is...

Hours later, Queen Elsa was in her study.

"As you can see, Anna-"

"You go crazy when there's a mystery afoot?" Anna looked around her sister's room, nothing short of shocked by Elsa's manic need to organize information. There were papers everywhere with strings attached and drawings explaining details.

"Listen!" the elder girl continued, "If you'll just be patient, I'll explain why I'm doing what I'm doing. And I'm doing this for you and Sophia."

"Sophia?"

"Hans brought her here for a reason. I think that somehow she has a connection to the missing crown-prince to the Southern Isles!"

"...is he going to hurt her?"

Neither sister said a word as silent understanding passed between them.

"We need to find him now."

"And find him we have. Apparently a favorite port of Captain Blacksail's was a small town in the mountains."

Anna's eyes lit up, "Kristoff was going that way! Wish I could have gotten a ride from him."

Elsa shook her head, "Look, as far as I can figure it, this is what happened; Archer hired Hans to take out the king, but the Hans betrayed him by hiding the queen and her unborn son. He came to Arrendelle to find her more than he did to try and take over. I mean, maybe the whole marriage thing was just a back-up plan. Anyways, so he hides the queen for almost ten years. Archer is looking everywhere for her. Then it hits him; it was Hans all along. Of course, if he says anything, then he'll implicate himself. So he 'hires' Hans to find the crown prince!"

Anna frowned, "And so? How does having the heir to the throne help him?"

"...it doesn't."

Anna bit her lip, "Sooo... if there's another 'accident' and Hans returns home empty-handed..."

"Then Archer would be very, very happy."

The younger sister made a hurt sound, and her face scrunched up as if in pain, "How could... anyone live like this?! Plotting against brothers, hurting friends... it's inhuman."

Elsa ignored this, "Just promise me you're not going to go off on another adventure and try to fix this!"

"...yeah, there's _no_ way that's going to happen.

A.N. I think we all know where this one is going...


	5. Chapter 5

Hans for once just stood and admired the scenery by the cliff. After his life-changing experience as a dog, he spent more time than ever appreciating the simple things; colors, standing two legs, not having dogs trying to sniff his butt. You know; the simple things.

Hans took a breath of fresh air. The desire to stay, to have this as his home, overwhelmed him. As much as the prince hated to admit it, he was lonely. This place, with its striking beauty, was like a siren song to him.

But he had a duty to fulfill. Finding the heir to the throne of the Southern Isles. In retrospect, helping Sarah flee had been a bad idea. He had done it for mostly selfish reasons. But he was glad he hadn't murdered a pregnant woman. That's something he could _never_ come back from.

His motivation for sending off Sarah had been... mixed. Yes, he wasn't exactly a brute. Regardless of how dark his missions were, he wasn't the kind to slaughter children or viciously beat someone. A winch ran across his face as he fingered the damage to his shoulder. Getting shot by a crossbow hurt, even when someone is magically transformed back into a human. Sure, the wound was gone, but the scar remained. Perhaps the enchantress did so on purpose. Perhaps it was simply his imagination.

Hans, for the first time, wondered if it was all actually _fair_! Back when he was a villain, the ideas of fairness or goodness were... relative. After all, intentions didn't amount to much without something to show for it. What had he done that condemned him to wander for the rest of his life, cleaning up his family's messes, and constantly out of touch with the woman he obsessed over/loved?!

"I am a murderer," He said. And really, he couldn't change that, could he?

"I know," Said a voice behind him. Strong female hands pushed him down the short slope and off the cliffside.

Hans scrambled for a hand-hold, "What?"

There, standing angrily, was Anna.

"Oh, come on!" Hans yelled, "Listen… I've had some crazy ex-girlfriends in my time, but Anna… it's over…!"

She huffed indignantly, "Well!"

He tried climbing, but the ledge kept collapsing.

"What are you doing here Hans!?"

"FALLING!"

He slipped, but recovered.

"Stop lying! Why are you really here!?"

"SIGHT-SEEING!"

"Tell me why you're going to hurt Sophia!"

"Wait… what?" Hans flashed back into his memory, "oh!"

His hand slipped again. Anna was getting angrier, "Stop faking it, I know you can climb up."

She knelt in front of the young prince trying to get a good reading off his face.

"I… really… can't…!" Hans strained. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Fine, here," She extended her hand. Hans exhaled, relaxing. He reached for hers, but-

"Psyche!" She withdrew it. He reeled backwards, "How's it feel, Hans?"

"Forgive-" Then his hand slipped, and he fell. Anna blinked, watching in slow motion as Hans' eyes flew open to their widest. An hour passed as his eyes dilated. He took one breath, arms flailing helplessly as he realized what had just happened. Then he fell. His limbs, scrambling for support found nothing but air.

Anna stared dumbly down after he had disappeared, "What…?"

Nobody responded, "But… you were lying…" Slowly, she stood up, realizing she'd just killed a man, "I… didn't mean to- I mean… NOOOOOO!"

Her heart froze. This was murder. Regardless of what Hans had done, she had hunted him down and killed a man because she was frightened.

Anna, as if she were no longer in control, numbly set off the path towards home.

Hans kept falling.


	6. Chapter 6

Dark VI

Anna walked for hours. Kristoff found her wandering the forest.

"Anna! Anna, are you okay?"

She nodded dumbly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. She shook her head, "Do you need Elsa?" She finally met his gaze, simultaneously confused and terrified. Kristoff moved over, making room for her on the sled. She numbly nodded, climbing on. He just gave her room, and rushed Sven on.

The ride home was a quiet one. Kristoff wanted to talk to his girlfriend, but she was kind of out of it. He rushed back to the Arrendelle capital double-speed. He stopped only once to tell his family about the lonely man who needed love advice.

From there, it was a straight-shot to the capital. The sun was going down by the time they reached the capital. Kristoff noticed Anna wasn't moving. He leaned over and brushed her face softly.

"Go ahead, Elsa can help…"

Kristoff brought her back to the present. Anna smiled sadly, stroked her boyfriend's chin softly before getting out of the sleight.

"…thank you."

Elsa was not doing much better in her study. Her ministers had guessed (accurately) that she would need time alone. They thought she would be preoccupied with Hans, but instead, she was thinking of someone else, "Prince…"

It had been so long since she'd had real company. Yes, she had Anna and Kristoff and a million other people, but (despite how many times the dog had changed ownership) Prince was _hers_. And no one else's. She could see it in his eyes; nothing else was like her. She was unique, special. Like a snowflake, one of a kind.

The queen, oddly, would give almost anything to feel that way again. She heard the soft recognizable knock of her sister.

"Anna!" She hid the collar and opened the door. Immediately she knew something was wrong, "What? Is it Hans?"

Anna opened her mouth, but only ghostly echoes came out. Elsa forcefully pulled her sister in, stripped her of her traveling gear, and checked her out. No physical wounds were evident, but then again, this was Hans. He always aimed for the heart.

"Sit!" She commanded, "What happened? Please, Anna, I'm your sister, and I will always be there for you, but I can't be there for you if you're not there to be there for!"

…it made more sense in her head.

"Hans… is dead."

Elsa felt a huge burden roll off her shoulder. A burden she did not even realize she was trying to carry, actually.

"What? I mean… how do you know? He didn't try to-" She was cut off.

"I killed him."

Elsa huffed, puzzled, "How could you?"

"I… surprised him," The more she spoke, the more she came alive, "He was just standing there staring off a cliff and I just… took all the pain and the rage and pushed him. I thought I could," She started speaking too rapidly, with tears starting to form, "I… I… I could stop him, for you, for me, for Kristoff, for everyone he ever lied to, or ever would lie to. I could see all the pain he caused everyone, and I had this horrible thought," She leaned in closely, and whispered, "Everyone would be better off… if he were dead."

Elsa suppressed a small gasp. This was not her sister talking. Anna wouldn't think that about anyone. That was Hans' way of seeing people.

"And… I pushed him. It was great. He was so scared, and I felt so powerful. His eyes filled with fear, and I could see him realize that I had him. And…"

Elsa nudged her sister. The narrative had stopped and she wasn't sure why.

"And he said something… I don't understand. Then he fell."

Elsa searched for some hidden knowledge. Why was this so horrible?

"He said…" Anna mouthed the word.

Elsa rose away from her sister. It was a lie, a trick, a trap. That's all Hans was made up of. Yet…

"I'm a murderer. I checked his route. Nobody there had been hurt. He was just looking for information. He was really just running an errand. I killed somebody… who was just trying to run an errand! **Oh, Elsa! I'M MONSTER!**"

Elsa turned and hugged her sister tightly, "You… are not… a monster…"

"I killed him! Why would I do that? He wasn't trying to hurt anybody! I looked for him! I attacked him! He didn't even fight back!"

Anna had lost it by now, looking for emotion support from her elder sister. Once she had calmed down, the two took some time in silence.

Elsa spoke up first, "…do you forgive Hans for what he did to you?"

"He almost-"

"I didn't ask what he almost did. I asked if you forgave him."

"…yeah, I guess."

"I forgave him a long time ago, too. I think," Elsa said softly, then more firmly, "I think we deserve forgiveness then. Maybe we did the wrong thing. Maybe we did the right thing. Either way, we deserve that forgiveness."

Anna chuckled, feeling better, "Besides, it would be just like him to come back from the dead, _again_."

Both sisters laughed hardily. Then stopped; it was just like him to do that. Neither of them said that part out-loud though.

After a few more minutes of comfort, the sisters separated. Elsa had stately affairs to tend to, and Anna had to check on Sophia.

Kristoff knocked after opening the door, "Is... she okay?"

Elsa put on a brave face, but decided against lying. She shook her head.

"Did Hans...? What did he do?"

Elsa opened her mouth, "He... died."

Kristoff stood there, shocked, "He's dead? Does that mean Sophia is safe?"

Elsa buried her head in her hands, like she used to when she was a child, "Yes, no, I don't know. Maybe. Maybe she's in worse shape than before. Maybe I've doomed her to..."

A warm hand found it's way to the back of her head.

"Hey... you're doing a great job."

"Thanks Kristoff."

He smiled.

She sighed tiredly, "I wish Prince were here."

He nodded, "Yeah, I wonder what happened to him."

Elsa turned to the window, eyes far, far away, "I'm not sure... but I hope he didn't suffer...

Past the city, to the fjord, was a dam, going up the stream behind the dam was a swamp fed by a river flowing through the mountains. About three hours by sled was a group of rocks clustered in the stream. These isolated rocks, about the size of a garden gnome, were about to gain more from the river than wood debris.

A broken body collided with the rocks.

Hans groaned in agony. Although he was no doctor, he knew immediately that his right leg was broken. He also knew that, for some reason, he could not move the left side of his body without burning agony. Had he been able to check, he would have found about half of his ribs were broken. He coughed up bloody in a fit.

Hans was alive, but he was dying quickly.

Oddly, his life did not flash before his eyes. Not that he wanted it to. It was not a life he took a great deal of pride in. Murder, deceit, betrayal. And for what? Nothing.

"E-e-e-el..." He coughed again. He had one last thing to do, "Else..."

Shock took over his body, and he trembled violently. Not long now. His vibrations knocked the rocks loose. His head dipped under the water as he finished his short, miserable life.

"uuuuh..."

The world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

The cold blackness of the world exploded into light and color. Hans almost fought the feeling of life surging inside of him. It would be easier if he just gave up and died. What was he fighting for anyways? A woman who would never love him? A home that would never receive him? Or, worst of all, himself? Of all the people he _should_ have been killing, he was at the top of the list, undoubtedly.

Nevertheless, life and vitality coursed back into his veins, and for the... fifth time? Hans wondered that horrible question;

**_WHY?!_**

It haunted him...

"Welcome back to life."

Well, that was what he was expecting to hear. Instead, a phlegm hocked onto a finger, then stuck in his ear. Ew.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Was bringing him back to life necessary?"

"...we help those who ask for it."

"He didn't ask."

"Yet he needs it more than anyone."

Hans opened his eyes wearily. If he had not been somewhere between life and death, he may have found the presence of trolls disturbing.

Instead he idly groaned.

"Rest, my prince," Said the leader, "I need to check some things."

_If you know who I am, why would you spare me? _Hans wondered. He was evil; he should die, it was that simple. His eyes focused on the place in which he found himself. He had a vague memory of being dragged into a dark forest, but he could be sure of nothing.

Bulda moved his hand over the young man's head. He mumbled, "No, nooo... too much confusion. But good focus." Next he moved the stony hand over his charge's heart, "...Hmmm... just as I feared; frozen solid."

Hans moaned filled with self-loathing.

"...! BUT!" The troll muttered delightedly, "A spark! Oh! This is just delightful!"

Bulda grinned, meeting Hans' opening eyes, "Looooove!"

There was excited muttering around him as this was said.

Hans was confused. Love was... not his thing. He wasn't even sure it existed. But, apparently, like color to a dog, it was still there.

"I-uh, I mean, I love?"

"Yes! Congratulations!"

Trolls surrounded him excited to shake his hand.

"You love, you love!

From the heaven's up above!

Filled with turtle doves!

Yoooou... LOOOOVE!"

Hans was filled with something but hate. It was amazing, like some burden he'd borne his whole life rolled off. Not only was love real, but he could love. It never occurred to him that was possible.

Bulda lifted him up, "Tell me... everything."

So Hans did. When he got to the part about the Enchantress, the trolls exchanged a knowing look.

_Great, so the magical know-it-alls all know each other. _

Still, Hans felt his confusion mounting, what should he do next?

"...Well, it sounds like you've got a lot to do."

Elsa, Anna, Sophia... where should he go next?

"Love, loyalty, compassion," Said Bulda, staring Hans straight in the face. The young prince rose. He now had to do the hardest thing ever.

"...I... have to change now."

Bulda nodded. The trolls around him looked at him hopefully. He loved someone. True love. All he had to do was turn his life around, and be the man that-

"I have to give up. It's the only way I can save her, or save any of them." Hans took one second to appreciate the beauty of the sun. It struck his face, so warm, so... wonderful. The whole world was different now. He never wanted to lose it.

_I... love..._

"You can read hearts, yes?"

They nodded.

"...refreeze mine."

Hans didn't want to lose this feeling, but he knew he had to. There was no other way.

A.N. Dun dun duuuuun?! What's Hans plan? Is he going back to E-vile?!

Also, please check out my 'Frozen' videos on Youtube under my name Vitamin C.B. HANS fanfiction. Search for truekingofarrendelle.


	8. Chapter 8

Captain John Black, a.k.a. 'Blacksails' awoke with a groan. The previous night's debauchery laid heavily on his middle-aged body. His room, his whole house, actually, was filthy. Ever since he had lost his maid/step-daughter/unconditional slave, his domestic quality of life had taken quite a beating. Almost as bad as the beatings he used to dole out on her. Given the angle of the sun through the window, he was about an hour late to the meeting with his crew, and, given their disposition, would send them into a bad mood. Or they were drunk. Or both.

He rose up, "Baaaabe!"

There was no response. He couldn't even remember her name, really.

"Do you mean Anita? Five-four, two hundred ten pounds, hair blond, eyes green, Forty-five years old, eighteen-year old son, grew up in Meridian? Yeah, she passed away about an hour and a half ago."

Black turned to see Prince Hans Westerguard standing quietly in the corner of his room. He let out another groan.

"Dogs don't have good sight, but they have a powerful sense of smell..."

The drunkard just puzzled at the intruder, "huh?"

"You know," said Hans, "When you agreed to transport Sarah to the Meridian, I never thought that someday she would marry you."

Black shrugged, "I could support her, and change her name. She's was hiding from you, you know."

Hans bowed his head, "I... know."

"Never did get much out of her. The kid, on the other hand," He clenched his eyes shut, blocking out the hang-over, "She was _ever so beneficial_."

"It's almost too bad I took her away from you."

"Yeah, you're the uncle of the year," Black rose to his feet, waveringly, "...you ever have a queen? Hmmm...?"

Hans stood stock still.

"It's like nothing else. All that power," Black made a fist, "In the palm of your hand." He chuckled darkly, "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"No more than I usually am."

_CHING!_

Hans blocked the hidden blade, deflecting the dagger away.

"Saw it coming?" Asked Black.

"Saw it coming," Answered Hans.

"...You're here to kill me or what? You know... what're you here for? Another steamer-trunk special?"

Hans shook his head, "No, no..."

"Revenge for the brat?"

"No..."

"Then why?"

"Because you, and your men, are a threat to Sophia," Black barely felt Hans' sword sink into his flesh, "And I'm here to eliminate that threat."

Black gasped his last breath. His body would be found by a barkeep in a secret tavern room surrounded by his dead crew. That barkeep would bribe another sea captain to dump the bodies in the sea. From there, the infamous criminal's body would wash up on shore, discovered by the watch, who, in turn, would report it to the queen.

Elsa took the news with some gravity. The link between the kingdom of the Southern Isles and the missing heir was gone.

She picked up a quill, and wrote to Archer, expressing all that had transpired, and all the evidence she had. Looking out the window, the young queen watched Princess Sophia, Heir to the Southern Isles, giggle madly as Anna blew on her belly.

"Your highness?" Elsa stood silently for a moment. Every bit of her felt like tearing up the letter and banning any and all dealings with the Southern Isles. But her duty as queen was clear.

A week later a response arrived. A weighty response, one too heavy for a girl Sophia's age. Elsa carried it.

Anna was in a library playing a game of checkers when Elsa arrived.

"Elsa...?"

Elsa stood ram-rod straight, "Sophia... do you remember your mother?"

She nodded.

"Her name...?"

"Sarah, your highness."

For a second, Elsa cracked under the pressure. She already knew all this, but-

"By spirit you are a royal of Arrendelle, but by blood," she bit her tongue, knowing she could never unsay this, "You are the one true heir to the throne of the Southern Isles."

Elsa opened the package, bestowing the tiara, "I recognize you, Princess Sophia, and hereby order your safety while in my kingdom."

Sophia gasped, looking around as servants bowed. Even Kristoff took a knee. Anna was confused, but followed her sister's lead and curtsied. It was all the love and respect she could ever want.

Elsa continued, "I never believed there was ever a noble young lady with half your courage and light until I met you. From the moment we saw you, Anna and I knew you were destined for great things." She bent down, affixing the tiara, "Princess Sophia, I cannot tell you how much it means to me to have you here."

Anna hugged Sophia, letting out a long, tense sigh, "Oh, baby girl, I can't believe this! Of course you're going to be a great princess," She laughed nervously, "Oh my, I don't know what to say. I just want you to know how happy you've made all of us. I get to spend every day of my life with the prettiest, smartest, most wonderful girl in the whole entire world. And let me tell you; being a princess is pretty awesome."

They all laughed. Anna brushed a stray hair back from her face, then an identical one off Sophia's, "There is _so_ much I want for your life. But mostly, you just need to know that Elsa and I will always, always love you," She sniffed a bit, "And that... if you ever... need us-!"

Kristoff put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her off to comfort, "So yeah, you're a princess, good for you!" He said cheerily.

Sophia ran out of the room.

A.N. No lie, when I wrote this in my head, I started tearing up a bit.


	9. Chapter 9

_"Anna! Anna!" cried Sophia happily. The two were running around the courtyard. Finally, the young girl fell into a hole laughing. Anna fell in after her._

_"That was amazing!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Story time!"_

_"Yeah, story time! And make this one about a prince."_

_"Okay..."_

_"Named Hans!"_

_Anna bulked, "Uuuuummmm..."_

_"And he saves a beautiful princess and marries her to become king! The end!"_

_"...well that was quick."_

_Sophia smiled, "It's true love!"_

_Anna's face twitched, she knew it was time to tell her young companion, "Um... Hans, may not be coming back..._

Sophia ran back through the courtyard. Hans was her family. When she first heard he wasn't coming back, she understood his position with Arrendelle was... hard. Complicated? Still, she had hope. But now she understood that he went to that place where people don't come back; like her mother. Like her father.

And now she lost Hans.

Sophia locked herself in her room. Now no one could leave her, because no one could get to her.

Miss Elsa came in with some nice guests who were going to help outfit her. Sophia got half a dozen beautiful new gowns, each one more lovely than the last. And many more on the way. When she had first come to the castle, Miss Anna had cleaned her, and given her clothes. This make-over was much more intense.

She was pampered thoroughly; receiving a massage before being moisturized. The chores previously assigned to her were given to someone else. A lovely old woman who smelled strongly of flowers spent the better part of an hour apply delicate amounts of make-up to the young girl's face. Finally, she put on her tiara and stared at herself in the mirror.

This should have been the happiest day of her life, but instead it was the worst.

"..."

"Sorry?" Sophia blushed, turning to Miss Elsa. The blond straightened, then rededicated herself to the situation, kneeling.

"What's wrong. Please, I can help you, just let me."

"...I," Sophia watched angrily as tears streamed down her face, "Have you ever loved someone so much, it broke your heart?"

"Yes..."

"And then they got hurt?"

"...yes..."

"Prince... Mr. Hans was my uncle."

Elsa swallowed. It was hard to accept that someone so... **Sophia**! could have anything to do with _him_. But...

"He saved me, and I think it's my fault he's dead."

Elsa's eyes opened slightly, then narrowed, "That's not true, I know that's not true."

"Then why?"

For the first time in her life, Elsa truly let go of herself. Not just emotionally, but physically too. She threw her arms around Sophia, "We don't get to know those things. But I promise you; Anna and I will always love you."

"And Kristoff?"

Elsa laughed, "Sure, why not." She paused, and stared at the girl, "I'm going to let you have a moment alone, okay?"

"Okay."

The queen walked to the door as the little princess walked to the window. While shutting the door behind her, she repeated her words in a whisper, but meant it more than anything, "I love you."

Sophia didn't need to hear it. She peered out the window about to sing about her loneliness when she saw it; a shadowy form watching her from down the road. It was her step-father's cloak, no mistake about it, but the form inside was far different.

"...Uncle Hans?"

As if he could hear her, he was gone in a flash. Perhaps she was not as alone as she first thought.


	10. Chapter 10

There was a knock on the door. Hans frowned. He'd finished killing the captain and his crew for the one reason that it would _stop_ people from researching Sophia. Without Black alive, Archer's place on the throne would be secure, and he'd have no reason to... 'disappear' the young girl. Without Black, the 'king's errand' should have come to an end.

So who was outside the door?

Throwing on Black's cloak (which was _amazing_ at disguising people) Hans opened the door.

"We need a captain with experience."

Hans cleared his throat, "I'm-!"

His voice faltered when he recognized exactly who he was dealing with; a Southern Isles guard. And...

"Hayden."

"Hans."

They stood there, staring at each other.

"Soooo... I hear your dead again," Hayden said conversationally.

"Well, you know me; I can barely stay alive."

"You have a king's errand," Hayden explained. Noticing Hans' glare, added, "Allow me to explain; you either pick up some luggage from the Southern Isles,"

"A steamer trunk special."

"...or we can simply disappear you. You are dead after all."

"Fantastic, but I'm just Captain Black."

"Ah, yes, and Sophia is just a peasant girl you ran into a few weeks ago..."

Hans straightened, hand going to where his sword should have been.

"...Sophia isn't a threat."

This, of all things, was what brought the conversation to a screeching halt. The idea of Hayden killing Hans, stealing Black's identity, and plotting behind the back's of Arrendale... all these were accepted. The idea, however, that Hans would defend someone as a 'non-threat' though, was... unthinkable.

"I don't know what's a threat, and I don't care. _Your_ job," He said, poking Hans in the chest, "Isn't to decide who is or is not a threat. That belongs to Archer. He decides what a king's errand is, since he is, you know, the king? And you're just... Hans."

Hans growled.

Hayden continued, "It doesn't matter if you're picking up seventeen crates of lollipops, or assassins, you are to obey your king."

"What if Archer isn't my king anymore."

Hayden laughed, "What?! You gonna go to the queen? Hmmmm...? After all you've done!? What?! You have loyalty? Compassion?" He paused here, letting his face grow dark, and his voice deep and sneering, "...love? Pathetic."

Hans swallowed. His heart had to be frozen, period. It bothered the prince to think that he had allowed love so deep within himself. It hurt.  
"Get on the boat, little brother. It leaves... now."

Hans flew out the door, onto his horse, and galloped for the port. He could see Black's ship retrofitted to mimic his old military vessel. He paused as it sailed past him, ropes dragging in the water.

Looking towards the castle, Hans felt his heart leap with hope.

_Anna..._

Oddly enough, he felt a strong obligation to her. His proposal had been a sham, but fighting for her was fighting for himself. She represented the place he wanted to be. Home. She needed him to be the prince she had believed in.

_Sophia..._

His niece. His heart fell. Her father was dead. Her mother... who knew? All dead. All gone. She'd been left alone, abused, ignored, hated. For no reason. She deserved much better than he could provide. She deserved a kingdom, not him.

..._Elsa..._

His heart broke. Love. Love. Love... it was amazing and wonderful. He wanted nothing more than to get off his horse, march into the castle, and tell them everything.

But he couldn't.

...

...

Hans leapt into the water, grabbing the rope and dragging himself up. His former crew was there. Of course. Archer must have known Hans was alive...

"Steamer trunk special sir?"

Hans nodded.

"...I'll tell the crew to be extra careful, sire."

Hans held up a hand, "Not- too careful."

"Sire?"

Hans glared, "I'm captain here."

"Yes sir."

Hans looked towards Arrendelle. Perhaps he would never serve another king, but a princess.

(days later...)

The surf was rough as Blackheart once more transported people from the Southern Isles to Arrendelle. Hans let out a moan of grief.

His past seemed so foolish now. Kidnapping, murder, and for what? A crown? Power? Foolishness! A deep ache within him demanded to be filled.

"Elsa..." He could see her if he closed his eyes tight enough. But even though he saw her, he could still smell the ocean and hear the creak of the wooden crates.

Hans opened his eyes. He'd indulged himself in his feelings long enough. He had a heart, and that heart had to remain frozen, for the greater good. Elsa deserved to be with someone... better than him. He had to give her up, and any hope he had of their future together. Steeling himself, he went to the first crate. His sword slid through it with ease. A small grunt, and Hans withdrew the blood-drenched tool. His day was just beginning.

He had finished the third off when his ship rocked.

"What?!" Hans went to the side and realized that there was another ship docking to his.

"Good job, Blacksails," Sneered the other captain, "We'll take it from here."

Assassins burst from their crates, boarding the other ship. Hans watched, frozen in place as he heard the plan to kill Sophia.

"No," He whispered.

"Alright, boys, here's the deal; the princesses will be out on the royal yatch this morning. We'll set our ship on fire and ram 'em!"

The thugs cheered. Hans ground his teeth.

"Yeah, the guards'll think we're just having some technical difficulties, and try to help. Then we'll slash their throats!'

This lead to another cheer.

"Your errand is finished Hans!" Crowed the other captain. Hans watched the other ship sail away. He couldn't let this happen. The captain went below decks and awoke the crew.

"Everybody up! Change of plans!" All hands aboard set the ship sailing after the one it had just docked with it. Hans watched in horror as the lead ship burst into flames when the sun rose.

"Whoooooaaa!"

"What're your orders captain?"

"...ram 'em."

"What?!"

**"Ram them!"**

"Aye sir!"

Hans prayed to whatever god would still listen to him that, for once in her life, Elsa would _not_ put others' needs before her own. It was a pointless prayer, but that never stopped him in the past.

"It's not your problem," He whispered to her ship over the waves, "Please, just let them die. It's what I'd do. Don't-!"

His breath caught in his throat when a white and blue figure leapt from the royal ship and froze the water. _Of course..._

"NO!"

Hans' eyes swept the deck until they landed on a crossbow. His misson wasn't over, not until Sophia was safe. He picked it up, resting its weight on his shoulders.

Across the water, Elsa blasted ice on the fiery ship, killing the flames. She had no idea that there were over a dozen men aboard, all prepared to kill her, her sister, and her ward.

Hans aimed. He felt panic draw his mind from the situation. The prince had never felt fear like this before. It was horrible. If he missed someone he loved was going to die. Is that what it was like for Elsa, living alone all those years? Or Sarah?

"I can't..." Then his heart froze again, "I have to."

The bolt fired.

Elsa had finished dosing the flames when something wizzed by her faze. She was startled when, drawing her hand away, she found blood. Instantly, she drew a protective wall of ice, realizing the danger she was in. A knife froze in the shield as she erected it.

Hans let out a breath, seeing she wasn't dead. On the other hand, guilt boiled up from his stomach about hurting her at all.

"Alright, boys! They want a fight." He snarled turning, "And we'll give 'em one!"

The men cheered. Hans felt the rise of adrenaline in his blood. Anger, hate... good, good. He knew how to use those. Feelings that caused men to destroy themselves and others. Now he could kill and maim as the day was long. Love was harder- it meant being vulnerable and afraid- powerless. He tried to drown out the voice that screamed _you love her! You love her!_ In a small voice. Today, there was only room for one thing in his heart: hate. And they deserved it.

The ships collided in the nick of time, saving the royals' from destruction.

"Attack!" Hans cried. His men obeyed.

The captain leapt onto the assassin's ship, pulling their wheel away hard to starboard. Three of the smuggled killers leapt off their deck and onto Elsa's.

"Oh no you don't!" Hans grabbed a torch to set the ship ablaze again and followed. He swung aboard, kicking on in the head. The second was headed towards Anna. Hans paused. Yes, he wanted to protect her, but... he was dead. Technically. And it's not like informing her of his status as a living being would help matters that much.

It didn't matter anyways. The princess picked up an anchor and threw it with enough force to knock the guy overboard. Ouch. Hans winced in sympathy. That had to hurt. He was very happy for a moment that he never ended up marrying that girl. The third headed towards a small cabin.

_Sophia's room._

The prince charged after him, drawing his sword. No one would _ever_ hurt her again, not if he had breath or flesh to protect her. He tackled the larger man, getting into the most intense sword fight he'd had in awhile. Metal struck metal faster and faster.

_cling, cling, cling-cling, CLANG! Cling. Cling-cling-cling... shhhhving!_

Hans became desperate to end this fight. He looked around, hungry for an advantage.

Three more strikes, and his right arm was bloodied. It was worth it; he had positioned himself in front of the stairs and began to fall back.

The second he gained higher-ground, Sophia poked her head out.

"No!" Hans leapt between her and her would-be assassin. The killer's sword went right through his right shoulder, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The murderer smiled. Then Hans smiled. His dropped sword landed on his foot. Focusing through the pain, the prince kicked it up, caught it with his left hand, and drove it through his opponent's neck. There was no time to celebrate.

"Elsa..." He whispered. On his way to the side of the ship, the prince bumped into Anna's opponent. The brute was hefting the anchor over his head to bludgeon the princess to death. Hans slashed the guy's back shallowly, allowing the anchor to do the dirty work. He didn't even slow down when he reached the side of the vessel, leaping overboard between Elsa and her attacker. The queen was trying to stop the guy without killing him, which was tricky. Hans crashed through the ice, taking the assassin with him into the water. He held his opponent down and Elsa's feet refroze the water. He could see her, muddled through the ice, and prayed that this was the last time he would almost-die. The last half a year had been filled with almost-death. Hans was tired, and wanted to give up.

Something crashed through the ice. An anchor. Hans tied the chain around his opponent's neck, and let him drop. The prince drifted towards the surface, praying for the sweet release of death.

_Well, here I come, Hell. Can't say I won't try to take you over... _He thought, drifting off from blood loss. The dying man watched his blood float upwards towards the ice, immediately freezing. Then, the ice exploded. Small hands grasped the cloak.

_No, oh no... please. let me die!_

Those small hands were strong; powerful enough to drag him back up to the surface. He was dragged onto the ice, unmoving.

"Who are you?" He heard a female voice cry, "Please, please don't die!"

Hans' arm shook from the pain. She was calling for help. Suddenly, cool lips were on his.

_...figure it out..._ Elsa pleaded. She remembered this from the mines. In her desperation, this was what she called to the forefront. Her lips pressed against his, driving life-giving air deep into his body. This man... was so familiar. Drawing away, she realized where she'd felt those lips before. Surprisingly soft for a sailor; smooth, and they tasted like fruit.

She knew that taste, drenched with salt.

"You were there...!"

Hans coughed, spitting out the ice water. He crawled away from her, hoping his disguise had worked. He'd let his facial hair grow, and allowed himself to remain filthy from working on the ship. Perhaps that was enough to conceal the identity of a dead man.

"Who are you?" She pleaded. She had to know. Ever since that night in the mines, questions came to her in her dreams. How had she escaped? What had _really_ happened to Shadow? (it's not like Hans was a reliable source!) Who had been that man on the beach? Why had he saved her, then disappeared? How had that old woman (who also disappeared) known where she was and in what condition? The questions kept coming, filling her heart with confusion.

He groaned, rising up. His ship was nearby. There was no point to fighting anymore. He leapt from the ice, back through the burning ship to his own. "Boys! We're going home!" He crowed. His men were more than happy to run. Looking back, he watched Anna decend on the anchor chain, trying to get her sister back to reality. Elsa was staring at him, numb to the world around her.

Sophia was on deck with a big smile on her face. She knew.

Hans ducked his head. He had no business here anymore. Sophia was safe, Elsa was safe, and Anna had no more need to kill him. He was done.

"Maybe I'll die another day." He thought miserably. Still, a part of him thought of that kiss, er, resuscitation. Maybe life wouldn't be that bad after all.


	11. Light I

a.n. I should probably start this as a new story, but, heck, I just don't feel like it.

...

Chapter One

Hans shivered in his bunk. In the past two weeks, he and his crew had been dodging, well... everyone. The, ahem, 'incident' on the royal yacht had **not** gone unnoticed. You don't just attack a queen! So, now everyone wanted to know who did what and why. So, it was just easier to disappear.

Hans rose with the moon. Enough. They had been hiding out for too long. His men were tired, and thirsty and hungry. They would follow him to their graves if need be, but honestly, he couldn't stand being ignorant of what was going on out there.

And by 'out there', he, of course, meant with the girls. Even seeing Anna would be almost pleasant. He told his crew to dock somewhere out-of-the-way. The prince then took a row boat and headed home.

Arrendelle.

It was weird to him to think of it as home. But really, it was the only place he felt like he belonged. The residents had a different opinion, but did that matter to him? Barely.

Hans set down by the mine. He exited the boat and walked to the hole in the ground where he'd saved Elsa. This was where he'd realized his true purpose in life; to serve the greater good. He wasn't Prince Charming. Elsa was not the kind of girl who wanted to be swept off her feet and taken to a castle. She needed a friend, and not much else.

He'd saved Anna that day too. Mostly by accident. It's not like she was high on his list of priorities. The fact that she'd tossed him off a cliff had something to do with that.

Then Sophia... his frozen heart ached to feel for her. There wasn't a word for the warmth she brought him. She wasn't like him or his brothers. Or even fearful Sarah. She was something new, beautiful, and unique, and, tragically, did not hear that enough.

Hans walked up the beach to his, or rather, Captain Black's, house. He sighed as he walked up the rickety porch and opened the door. It was disgusting here. And he hated it. It smelled like booze, and creatures crawled across the walls. But it was the last place anyone would look for him.

He sighed, thinking about Gunter and Archer. His brothers must be very confused right now. They thought they were cleaning up one mess and got themselves involved in another.

The prince took off one shoe, then another. At least he had somewhere that wasn't a ship. He could reconnect with his crew at-

...

...

..._shing._

Hans' sword was out before he even thought about it. It pointed towards the door. Voices. Male. Two. Military. No, three. Boots.

His heart pounded noisily as he readied himself for another fight. A knock came at the door, forceful. He did nothing. The voices were confused now, relaying orders. Hans crouched behind the counter, noting each entrance/exit. He would fight his way out, go to the castle, get Sophia, relocate her somewhere slightly safer. Kill his brothers...

_whuu-iiip!_

His sword practically moved of its own accord to the corner where a soft wind blew in an open hole. Hans stared, waiting for the threat to make itself known.

No threat emerged.

_Elsa...?_

The most beautiful queen in the world stepped softly from the shadows without a word, her soft snow dress (a new design, he noted) curling around her as she walked. His sword fell as his head bowed.

She stopped out of arms' reach. Her guards had been watching the house and the mine both, trying to figure out who this Black man was. He was supposed to be Sophia's step-father, a co-conspirator of Hans'. Now, with Hans dead and Sophia on the chopping block, who was his boss?

...that wasn't the only reason she was here. This man... had been there the night she had been in that death trap. Her memories were vague, but why would he leave her to die, then drag her out and resuscitate her?

"Who are you?"

Hans remained silent. Elsa sighed.

"Very well, keep your secrets."

He smirked. The queen felt a torrent of emotions running her over. Was this the man who had worked so hard to trap her in the mines? Captain Black had been seen about town with some of his crew recruiting workers for some 'out-of-towners' who were renovating the salt mines. Yet his lips were the ones from her dreams, breathing life back into her body. Had he resuscitated her just to kill her again? Then there were the assassins. A review of his ship showed it likely was the one that had transported the killers into Arrendelle waters where they hijacked a ship and attacked the royal yacht. Yet he had intervened again, saving her and Sophia.

"My apologies, madam," he rasped, trying to disguise himself. (Though the dehydration did that well enough) "I've not offered you a glass."

"That's quite alright, I wouldn't know what to do with it," Elsa saw how bad the living space was, and had no desire to imbibe anything, "What's this?" She asked.

Hans inwardly kicked himself for leaving something so out-of-place in open space. A single white queen sat on his mantle, a reminder of what he could never win; her heart. Elsa fingered the piece, running her hands over the smooth bumps.

"You play?"

Hans bumbled from side to side to give off the impression he did not play much. But his desire to play overwhelmed him. He hadn't had a good match in _such_ a long time! Elsa waved her hand and a chess board appeared.

"Impressive," He muttered. A small chuckle escaped his throat when he realized that Elsa had assigned herself as white. Of course.

_click._

Her king's pawn moved forward, allowing her queen and bishop ready access to the board. Although, in theory, there are infinite numbers of ways any given chess match may go, there is a limited number of moves with which any given match may begin.

In essence, there is a counter to every beginning move, so Hans immediately countered without even having to think about it. Of course, Elsa saw his counter, and knew it meant that he'd played enough to know the immediate counter to her opener, so she employed the counter to the counter.

This continued for two more moves.

Then they set the pattern for their game. Elsa played defensively. Hans sacrificed pieces like they were nothing. Their styles clashed, ideologies matching up poorly.

And they both knew it.

For Elsa, it was bittersweet. Her mother had taught her, patient hours of mother-daughter time that they could spend without worrying about _it;_ her curse, her struggle. Her mom had chastised her gently, but often about playing with more aggression. For the first time ever, she didn't wonder if the deceased queen hadn't meant something a bit more personal.

For Hans, it was just plain bitter. Like Elsa, he had learned from his family. His father insisted each of his sons learn the subtle art of chess. They had spent hours and hours and hours playing and replaying and criticizing every match. Each move was carefully weighted, each sacrifice and gain considered in the course. It had taken him years to learn how each piece could be aligned. How to **see** his opponent.

Hans slammed his pawn down on Elsa's queen. He smirked viciously. For all her defense, she had just lost her most powerful piece. In five moves, he figured he'd have in her check.

Within three, though, she announced, "I'd like a queen." She exchanged the pawn she'd snuck down the board for a queen. Hans swore under his breath. He'd gotten blinding by the small victory, he might lose the war.

"Check," He announced, two moves later.

"Castling." She muttered. He scoffed.

"You can't castle out of check!"

She looked up with those penetrating eyes, "Oh?!"

For a second neither of them said anything. She was queen, she made the rules. Hans let out a weary sigh.

"Fine." He was used to his brothers ignoring rules that didn't suit them.

The queen smiled happily at this, moving her pieces about. But the two were too evenly matched. They ended up in a stalemate of sorts.

Hans groaned, he hated not winning, and stalemate was almost as bad. Elsa had never tied before. Ever. She either won, or lost. Tying this strange man in a stalemate hadn't even entered into her equation. Had the evening progressed, she, perhaps could have check-mated him, but her guards, afraid that they had not seen the queen for over an hour, burst through the door, wrestling him to the ground, and upsetting the pieces on the board.

Elsa let out a sigh, vanishing the pieces, "Let him up." When her men did not immediately obey, she raised her voice to the 'I am serious, do not anger your queen' tone.

Hans scrambled backwards.

"I have something for you," Elsa announced, "I have need of a... steam trunk."

"A special?" He asked, mystified she knew what it was.

"...yes. I need something delivered to the Southern Isles."

Hans already knew what, or rather, who, it was; Sophia. She had to go there to be officially recognized as heir to the throne. And take Archer's place. If Elsa set sail on the yacht, she would be in as grave a danger as when she'd been out a few days ago.

"...I agree." He bowed his head. Elsa nodded then left. Hans climbed into his crumbled bed, put the blankets over his head, and prayed that someday he wouldn't have to spend his time tricking his way to the woman he loved.


	12. Light II

Hans slept well into the next day. He was awoken by a knock at the door. Two large trunks were there, one a head shorter than he was, and the other came up to his waist.

The captain sighed longing for a simpler life. Or, at least, a life simpler than this. There was a knock on the wood of the bigger one.

"Don't forget, we have to stay quiet, Sophia."

"What was that, Anna?!"

"I said, we have to stay quiet!"

"...why?"

"...uh, 'cause Elsa said so!"

"Ha! Told you Elsa was the boss of you!"

"Elsa's like the boss of everybody!"

"Is she the boss of the guy standing in front of us?"

"...uh."

"Enough!" Barked Hans, "Do you two have no idea how this works?!"

He was expecting them to catch on. He was expecting silence. He was disappointed.

"What?!"

"I think he asked us if we knew how to play the game!"

"OH!" Pause, "What game!?"

Hans pushed them both over with a thud (eliciting a double 'ow') and started dragging the pair to the shore. Of course, Elsa had found his ship, and told his crew where to pick him, and his special packages, up.

"Capin'!"

Hans grumbled, "Take extra-careful care of these, okay?" His crewman nodded, but the not-dead convict insisted, "_Exra-extra-careful_ care! Understood?"

"Yessir!"

Hans pouted, and sat on the deck. He made way for the Southern Isles. His niece was going to be recognized by the state, then... what?

He hoped Elsa had a plan, one that wouldn't lead to another stalemate.


	13. Light III

Hans kept to himself most of the trip. He'd measured the distances twice. A smart captain had to factor in roundabout routes so as not to seem too suspicious. His men were glad to have some time off, but not thrilled to be working so quickly. Their leader opted not to tell them who they were working for.

Hans finished his calculations and headed below decks. He kept the two crates in a private cargo room. Unfortunately, when he opened the door, he found Anna and Sophia both stuffing their faces with dinner.

His dinner.

They both looked up at him, saliva drooling out, mouths stuffed painfully full.

"Whuuu...?"

Hans stifled his sigh this time.

"Good evening," He said evenly.

"Rugh-ruh ruh!" Anna swallowed her (or his, really) food and spoke again, "Good evening."

"You two aren't in your crates."

"Nope!" Intoned Sophia cheerfully. She smiled brightly at him. Hans, nervous she would spill his secret, picked her up and placed her back inside.

Behind his back, Anna grabbed a table knife, ready to put her life on the line for her child. And Sophia was her child, in a way. Though the two had not known each other terribly long, the strong pull of motherhood had already wrapped its way around Anna's heart.

Thankfully, Sophia went away without an incident. Hans sat himself, still covered in Blacksail's hood, and started eating. Anna decided this was a good time to start asking questions.

Many unanswered questions rose to her mind. Namely; who was he? Captain Black was supposed to be Sophia's step-father, but this was not the beast she had long imagined him to be. Gruff? Yes. But there was a kindness to his actions. And he was smart. Elsa had mentioned that nervously.

And how did this man find Sarah? From what she could glean from Sophia, after some criminal captain had dropped Sarah off in Meridian, Captain Black had stumbled upon her and married her. So where did they meet?

Also; what did Hans have to do with all of this?! That was the big question. He had smuggled mother and child out of the country, but had died before finding either of them.

"You want to ask me something?"

Anna jerked back to reality, "...not... no... not really. I mean, yeah, but no, I'm okay."

He sighed, "The only thing you need to know is that, while she is on my ship, Sophia shall remain unharmed."

"...are you a Westerguard?" Anna asked without thinking. Her strange dinner companion simply finished his food and left.

Anna swallowed nervously. From his build she had noticed a resemblance to Hans. Was she entrusting her life and Sophia's to Hans' cousin?

Or brother?

Hans himself was dead, so no one was coming after her, right?

...right?


	14. Light IV

Hans was sleeping. Well, trying to sleep. For the world's greatest actor, Hans was doing a thoroughly good job _pretending _to be asleep.

Unfortunately, thoughts kept him awake. Thoughts of mutiny; his or the crews, or his brothers. Thoughts of murder, pretty much the same list. He kept his heart frozen on those thoughts so as not to allow the 'others' in.

_Kristoff..._

In a way, Hans felt a deep sense of gratitude towards the scruffy young man. He had a good heart, took care of Anna (which the prince had failed to do) and Sophia (which Hans had to pretend to fail to do) and looked after Elsa (which sent stabs of jealousy through his heart). Overall, although Kristoff had a great reason to hate Hans, the feelings were not mutual. The captain owed much to the peasant; for fixing his mistake with Anna, and for giving out great love advice.

_Anna..._

Hans' feelings towards her were... complicated. He hadn't minded marrying her that much; at least, not at first. The night he'd proposed, he had known who he really wanted, but wasn't her sister a pretty good consolation prize? (He swallowed his disgust, remembering why he didn't think about these 'feelings' anymore.) His thoughts went to her safety constantly since she was on his ship. If he made one wrong move, one mistake, she would die before he had the chance to make things right with her. He _owed her, _bad. And that wasn't something he liked to think about.

_Sophia..._

Another one he owed. He hadn't _technically_ murdered her father outright. He'd just refused to save his life. Like Anna. And, like Anna, his failure to save the one he claimed to love haunted him. He owed his brother for the life he took, so he would give his own for Sophia if he had to. And it was partially his fault that Sarah had married Captain Black. So her horrible life was kind of his fault. Like Anna, he wasn't _technically _responsible, but the burden of guilt still fell on his shoulders.

He stopped there, knowing who would next cross his mind. Fishing the white queen from his jacket pocket, Hans stared with misty eyes at it. This wasn't him. He had to be cold, ruthless. Trust was for the foolish. He would pay his debts; deliver Anna and Sophia to the Southern Isles. Archer would recognize Sophia's right to the throne.

...

...and then they would die. Sophia first, she was the biggest threat. Archer would see to it she had an accident. Anna would pursue the issue, dig into who was responsible. She was the next to go. Any move against her would be a move against Kristoff and Elsa.

They would have to be dealt with too. Then Hans would be released from prison, and all he had to do was wait for everyone he ever cared about to die. It would be, maybe, two months.

His fist his the wall, hard.

"Uncle Hans," A small voice chimed.

His frozen heart broke, but he said, "I'm asleep."

_How did Elsa do it, all those years? Pretend to not to care about the person you would die for?_

"I had a bad dream..."

He looked up at the ceiling.

"I know you're scared of something too," She prompted in a small voice, "But if we work together, it'll all be okay."

He sighed, "Go away."

"..._sniff_... no," She muttered, "Elsa says she's not scared, but she is, and she says we have to stick together, you're the only one who ever cared, and I'm _not_ leaving you!"

Her little foot stamped. Immediately the trained killer got out of his bunk and wrapped her in his arms.

"Shhhh...!" He whispered. This action was just to make sure no one was trying to kill her, but it calmed her all the same.

"Promise me."

"What?"

"Anything I want?"

"...anything."

She gripped his neck tighter, "...that's all I ever wanted; anything from someone."

Hans hugged her protectively, "And you'll have **everything**, I promise."

The queen slipped from his fingers. As long as he played by Elsa's rules, Sophia would be in danger. Praying for forgiveness from the Enchantress, Hans' frozen heart came up with one of his most diabolical plans ever.

_It's time to start trimming the family tree..._

a.n. Gee, I hope Hans doesn't try and use his powers for evil! Also, please check out my videos. I have one to promo 'Tangled Guardians of the Blah Blah Blah. Also, I got lots of reviews, so y'all get lots of chappies.


	15. Light V

"Are these the last of the reports?" Elsa was weary, but she wanted to make sure she had _all_ the information. Unraveling Hans' ten-year-old plot was proving... difficult.

"Yes your majesty," Kai intoned. His queen let out an exhausted sigh. She had been trying to figure out who and what and where and why for some time now. Between paper trails, ghost leads, false leads, red herrings, double/triple agents and a lack of coffee, the path to protecting Sophia was proving... difficult.

Difficult; that word came up a lot these days.

There was a pounding on the door. Kai wearily approached, knowing exactly who it was. The captain of the watch was a stubborn drunk. Anyone who had to patrol the boarder between Arrendelle and Meridian was. The problem, currently, was that neither country was particularly corrupt, and so the mountain towns boardering them were the only places a black market could operate.

It was almost impossible to arrest anyone when they could flee to another country, or international waters at a moment's notice.

"Her majesty-!"

"Is smokin' hot, but stupid," the captain belched out, "I need to talk to her!"

Kai sighed. How had this man been allowed in? Officer or no, he had no place in the castle.

"Let him in," said Queen Elsa. His name was on several documents, "Yes?"

The captain, not expecting that he would be heard, stumbled into the room, "Sss'bout Cap'in Black, ma'am!"

"...yes?"

He wasn't expecting her to be so willing to hear him, "Well... he's a rouge!"

"I am aware."

"He'd been operatin' for twenty years! And he had a kid!"

"Sophia, yes, she's in the castle," Lied the queen.

"So why are you investigating him?"

"I'm not sure whether whose side he's on!"

"He's on the other-side, ma'am."

"How can you be sure?" She questioned, motioning to the documents simultaneous praising him for turning in criminals, and condemning him in inquiries about his criminality.

"'Cause I was the one who saw his body!"

...a moment of silence passed as the queen and the captain realized that they weren't communicating effectively.

"He's dead, ma'am."

Kai and the queen exchanged a look, "But... I saw him not three days ago."

"Captain Blacksails has been dead for weeks!"

"Captain John Black..."

"Is _the_ Blacksails. It's passed from one captain to the next. The first Blacksails was a pirate from the Southern Isles. He did shadow work for the royals there. Then he died. His successor was Captain John Black!"

Pieces clicked into place, "But... he had a crew! They knew who he was!"

It was the officer's time to be befuddled, "But, Blacksails' crew died with him; gristly murders they were."

Elsa rose quickly, "If Blacksails and his whole crew are dead... who has Sophia?"

"...surry, what?"

Elsa ran from the room, "Sven!"

She ran down the hall, down the stairs and out of the castle. She ignored Kristoff's greeting and grabbed his reindeer.

"HEY!"

She climbed into the sled and shook the reins, "Sven go!"

"You don't tell him to go! I tell him to-!"

And she was gone.

A.N. now she knows that Sophia is with a dangerous character...


	16. Light VI

Elsa was exhausted. She'd been blasting saltwater as cold as she could get it, freezing the water in the air or on the surface of the ocean to create a path to the Southern Isles. For the last couple of hours, she had been working non-stop to create an icy road for Sven to traverse.

It took a toll on her. Not only was the water salty enough to resist freezing, but she had to freeze it deep enough that it could support the combined weight of her, Sven, and the sled. Magic took effort, as it turned out. She was currently between the zones of 'I want to sleep forever' and 'I want to nap so bad I would rip off my own hand to do it'.

Once more, things were proving to be... difficult.

She reached a marker between Arrendelle and the Southern Isles; the prison. She let out a sigh, steering Sven towards the large building. Once she got off the sled, she noticed the reindeer was not doing much better. A stab of guilt flooded her. Sven was a good animal; it wasn't he who had sent Sophia off. Between the extreme cold she'd been blasted and the running for hours on end, the poor creature had been exhausted.

Seeing him about to keel over, Elsa headed towards the island. She had long been curious about _him_ and his imprisonment. Her updates had detailed the kind of abuses he had endured and the queen felt the need to justify leaving Hans in such a place.

She passed the spot he had hit the surf as a dog by mere feet, coming to rest at the base of the cliff. Looking up the stairs, Elsa wondered what exactly to do next, "I'll be right back," she told the animal.

Walking up the steps, the young woman thought to her own imprisonment. Hans had reached out to her. He, of all people, wasn't afraid of her power. Why not? What was it that kept drawing him to her. Anna, he had planned on meeting. But not her. So why did he continue to show up in her life? She opened the door to his space and regarded the room with shock; it had been ransacked.

The one doing the ransacking sighed as he spotted her, "Queen Elsa, welcome." Gunther gestured to the ripped-up couch, "Please have a seat."

"What is this?"

"A house for elite criminals."

"No," She shook her head, confused, "What are you doing?"

"Oooooh, yeah, I'm on a king's errand. You wouldn't understand," Immediately his words put her on edge. Elsa was about to leave when she spotted ancient runes carved into the wall.

"...what?" She crossed over, running her fingers along the cuts in the board. The thing popped free, revealing its contents; a thin leather belt.

Gunther's breath appeared in her ear, "Perfect."

One second later, Elsa felt her stomach explode with pain. The breath rushed out of her lungs.

"You have no idea, do you?" Snarled Gunther, "How long my brother would go on and on about you. He couldn't shut up."

"I survived," Elsa wheezed as the large man struck her stomach, again, robbing her of all breath.

"No... no, you don't know, do you? He _grew up_ wanting to meet you. Just to get to know you, the poor ice-olated princess," He laughed at his wordplay, and picked up the black king, "For years he checked for someone, _anyone_ who could introduce the two of you. Then he realized; you don't need anyone, or want anyone. You're just alone. It didn't hurt that... heh..."

His next blow placed his boot squarely into the side of her ribs, launching her to the newly-repaired window.

"...don't you know why your daddy died?"

Elsa's eyes grew wide with panic. That was out of nowhere! Why would he say any of these things? He was just trying to get into her head. More Westerguard trickery.

"I couldn't believe that he lost to you. Pathetic. He should have known to account for _every_ piece on the board," Gunther threw away the black king, "And you! You should have died in those mines!"

Elsa's eyes widened, "...you," She barely whispered, "It was you!"

Gunther couldn't hear her, but he picked her up and unfastened his belt, "Don't get any ideas. It's nothing personal," He tied the belt around her ribs, depriving her of air, "My brother and I used to do this to learn how to swim. It taught us to survive when our air was almost non-existent."

Elsa felt the leather biting into her flesh. Once she let out the last of her air, she would be thrown into the water to drown. It was time to call the one guy she knew to count on.

"Sven!"

"Who's that?" Laughed Gunther, "Your boyfriend?"

A very large reindeer burst into the room, snorting. Gunther stopped his work to turn and look at the bizarre beast, "What?!"

Elsa hit the ground as Sven rammed the prince, full speed. Ice spikes emerged from her dress, penetrating the tough leather, which started to rip. She managed to get on all fours. Gunther got up again. This time he had a knife. Sven kicked him, knocking the knife away.

"Fine, no knives," He growled, picking up an iron poker. Elsa froze it to the rest of the fireplace material, "Fine! How about..." He looked around.

"Enough," She gasped, climbing to her feet with Sven's help, "I'm guessing that this belt is proof that Hans murdered his eldest brother?"

Gunther swallowed hard. He was here to rob his brother of what little protection he could provide his niece. In Elsa's hands, it could prove disastrous. Sure, she had no standing in the eyes of the Southern Isles, but if she aligned herself with someone who was...

"I could help you, you know," Gunther let out smoothly, "What I meant before was... wow. Look at you, you're gorgeous," Elsa felt her stomach roll; murder and love were bed partners to the Southern Isles royalty, "But with Hans gone, I've got to ask; what exactly is your plan here? Are you going to march into court with that thing?! Please. _He_ died trying to protect the little brat. I don't expect you to be subject to such weakness. Weren't you promised something, something special from your father...?"

Then it hit her; grief. Hans death hurt. She never loved him, really, but now she knew, now she understood him. Hans was a bad person. Period. But. But maybe he did love her.

She wanted to be loved.

...and he would save Sophia, again. Even in death his schemes continued. For a second she wished she could just ask him what to do. She hadn't been raised understanding political machinations. All this cloak and dagger stuff was confusing.

Her heart had ached when she had read the runes; "white queen". It explained so much about him. And, in a way, made his story tragic. A cold fury overwhelmed her. She would right this wrong. Hans had died unloved, and unappreciated. But he had done so with the power to bring the Southern Isles to its knees. She could use this to save Sophia- somehow.

Before her father had died, he had promised her she wouldn't be alone and unloved. Well, just because _he_ couldn't hold up his end of the bargain, didn't mean she couldn't keep one with _her_ daughter.

_oooooo_

Hans slapped the chessboard across the room in a fury. His mood had darkened the longer he had sat there. Fraternicide was proving... difficult. No matter what he did, at least one of his brothers survived, and thus posed a threat. The odds against him were daunting. Between his brothers and the sisters, there was almost _no_ chance of his killing _everyone_ who could threaten Sophia's life.

That bothered him. He'd killed an entire ship's crew, his own brother, and... more besides that he would rather not think about, but he was simply incapable of protecting Sophia. He reset the pieces, giving white extras and black less.

"I'm Black now," he said to himself, "Captain of the Black."

Moving his knight helped him focus his mind. Archer was a problem, so was Gunther. The biggest problem, though, was the protection of the white queen. She was always frustrating his moves, mostly by accident. And it's not like he could apply a safe amount of pressure. He grabbed the piece, feeling the same amount of frustration towards her as...

He let out a breath. Frozen heart, right? Like that day on the fjord when-!

Hans swallowed his anger, allowing a deep-set cold to overwhelm him. No. He wouldn't, couldn't endanger her life again. He had to find another way. Even aiming a crossbow at her had been difficult.

That small voice squeaked out one more _but you love her_ before he silenced it again. He had no time for love, and it's not like anyone would love him back, anyways. He knew what had happened the last time he had tried to...

A knock on the door signaled the hours 'entertainment'. Anna had decided to visit the man regularly for no logical reason. She always wanted to ask the same questions.

"What's the Southern Isles like?"

"It's... south."

"...of what?!"

"...places north of them!"

They had just crossed into Southern Isles waters when Hans felt himself start to go back into his old habits. Not just scheming by playing chess. He bathed and shaved. If Anna looked at him too closely, she'd know who he was.

She knocked again, "Do you want to-!"

"Go away, Anna!"

"...protect Sophia?!"

There were thuds above deck. Within seconds, Hans opened the door, grabbed Anna, and fled to the end of the hallway. He left her right outside the door and ran inside. Sophia regarded him with open-eyes.

"Get in the crate!" He rapidly hissed, pointing. She obeyed immediately. Good kid.

The door burst open. Without turning, Hans knew who it was; he knew the drill. The boots he had heard were rare seal's skin; they were made from a species that rested in his homeland but once a season, driven inland by fishing vessels.

It took a special license just to hunt them. Even then, only a master leather-worker could make anything of it. The material was then reserved by the elite. The leather itself was pitchblack, a handsome material, but also tough.

Hans knew that because he had a pair of boots himself.

"Hans," Said Gunther in greeting. His brother threw Anna down on the floor unceremoniously, "Where's the whore-child?"

Hans took a moment to compose himself. He was wearing his old princely uniform. Spinning, Hans looked his brother full in the face, "Right in front of me."

Anna gasped. Her mouth went slack and her eyes stared, unblinking. No way. No... way. He was dead, this was a bad dream. She and Sophia were safe, napping in Elsa's sanctuary (which her sister would complain about later). Hans was _dead_.

Again.

Hans took a breath, "Allow me, brother." His sword sliced through the air, penetrating Sophia's crate swiftly, "Now, let's go home."

Gunther looked at Anna suspiciously, then to Hans, then his eyes rested on the crate, "What did that crate ever do to you?"

"Nothing."

Gunther smiled, "I like where your heart's at."

He motioned the men to return upstairs, "And take the princess with you."

Anna was lifted up. It was then that the reality of the situation hit her, "You... you murderer! Sophia loved you! How could you?!"

Hans bit down a reply. It had to be this way...

Once the door shut, the prince walked over to Sophia's crate and dislodged his blade. There was no way anyone inside would have survived that blow.

Then he went to Anna's crate and let Sophia out.

"I need you to be quiet until we reach the castle, okay?" He then removed her crate, wrapped it in metal chains, and threw it over the side of the boat, fully in view of Gunther's ship. He could hear Anna screaming at him over the waves.

_Frozen heart..._ he said robotically, _frozen heart..._

a.n. I think the end to this story sucks myself. Yes, it's done, but it's a bit weak. Bleh. :/ this is where it all goes wrong, really. I wanted Elsa to visit the cell, and for Hans to get to the Southern Isles first. Oh, well.


	17. Light VII

Anna sat numbly on the deck of Hans' ship. It was sailing directly behind Gunther's. Within a couple hours, they docked at a castle. The crew disembarked.

She watched them go, but not really thinking about what was happening. Then she spotted her sister on Gunther's ship.

"Elsa!"

The queen's eyes lit up with recognition.

"Anna!" She created an ice bridge between the two. Clutching the belt, she ran across it into her sister's arms, "Are you okay?"

Anna nodded before her voice cracked, "It's... Hans. He's..." She couldn't even complete the sentence.  
"I know," She said, "I just found out. I can't believe it, this whole time..." Elsa stopped herself, "Where's Sophia?"

Anna just started crying.

"No," Said Elsa. She hadn't gone through all this to find out- "NO!"

She jumped from the ship, running up the courtyard.

"His highness, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," Chorused a herald. Elsa stopped, dead in her tracks. She knew it. Somewhere, deep in her heart, she knew he was alive. The beauty knew her beast still lived. Anna followed her sister, unable to stay on the ship with her beloved adopted daughter's body, "...and Princess Sophia of Arrendelle!"

Relief flooded both of them as Sophia, clad in royal robes, stepped forward. She beamed at the crowd, "Hi everybody! I'm a **princess**!"

Her eyes landed on Elsa and Anna, "Elsa! Anna! Come with me!"

Hans' followed her gaze. Anna was too distracted, but her sister... her sister was holding a belt in her hands, and glaring at him. She also clutched the ring Sophia had given her- proof of Westerguard blood. Proof someone would love her.

He swallowed hard. Sophia clutched his hand hard, dragging him inside.

"Come on, Uncle Hans! I want to meet everybody!"

He allowed himself to be dragged along. They were taken directly into the king's hall. Hans thought about the lack of shock on Elsa's face. She knew him better than he suspected.

"Brother!" Said King Archer with forced cheer.

Hans bowed, "The heir to the throne."

"Oh? It looks like a girl to me!"

"There are some... complications regarding her custody."

"Well, Hans I would grant it to you in light of her parents' death but-!"

"Welcome!" Cried the herald, "Queen Elsa of Arrendelle!"

The crowd grew silent as the young platinum blond beauty entered the area.

"Your majesty," She quietly greeted, bowing low.

"My apologies," Said Archer, hand over heart, "It wasn't my intention for you to run into my brother!"

Elsa smiled with equally false sweetness, clutching her sides where the belt had gone. A bruise had formed under her dress.

"I was about to take custody of little Sophia," He smiled darkly, "After all, she can't remain in the hands of a convict..."

Elsa paused. What was the right move here?

"As per our laws, Sophia must be raised by a _man_ of the **Westerguard** blood. And since criminals are not to be treated like men-!"

"No!" the entire room turned to Elsa. The belt was useless without Hans to verify it. She desperately thought of a way out, any way out, "Hans isn't actually a convict."

Archer smirked, "You yourself-!"

"Misjudged him, I know. But he has not _technically_ been tried with any crime yet."

The court held its breath silent. Elsa continued, "Has he been convicted of any crime yet? I mean, he's been dead... so, I assume no verdict was carried out. Dead men are men, after all. And convicts are not men. Hans was trying to recover his niece, correct?"

Hans met her eyes with confusion. She crossed the court to his side, "We are here together, to clear up the matter."

Archer glared, "I am... **glad** my little brother's... rudeness has been forgiven, but please. Sophia will be remanded into Hans' custody," He turned from her to his brother, "And he will raise her here, since he's nowhere else do go. Do you, boy?"

Hans looked down. This was the only place he would be allowed to live. Even Busby's prison was no good. And if Gunther used the Westerguard Meridian connections to keep an eye on him during the heir-seeker fiasco, then even Meridian would be off-limits.

Elsa cleared her throat, and presented the ring Sophia had given her, the proof that Sophia was heir to the throne, "Hans! ...will be coming with me."

Archer raised a brow. That ring was supposed to be given to a bride, "I'm afraid I don't follow. He's one of my subjects, and an actor of my court. He can't just _leave_ whenever he wants, you know. He has... duties here. And fulfill those duties he will."

"Not if he was king of Arrendelle."

Gunther scoffed, "You aren't dead; he cannot be king!"

Elsa let her lip curl into a sneer. Two Westerguards had failed to kill her now, "I believe you misunderstand. I'm not here to prosecute Hans, nor to try and court custody of Sophia. I'm here," She grabbed the murderer's hand, "to announce our betrothal."

She held up the ring as proof.

Dead silence.

Hans said, "What?"

Anna said, "What?"

Archer said, "What?!"

Sophia said, "Yay!"

a.n. Apparently, I have been a bit too vague previously. I meant to say that I have completed the story and dole it out when I get reviews. Sooo... I'll upload a few. The story is done, and I just didn't like the ending. Sorry.


	18. Light VIII

Hans stood numbly as Sophia danced around him happily. He was... dumbstruck. This was a dream. It had to be. Elsa didn't... he didn't... well, it just wasn't possible. But it was real.

Sophia was ecstatic. She always loved Hans for rescuing her, and for being the father figure she always needed. And Elsa had been the mother she always wanted. Finding out they would be getting married had made her day.

"You're so lonely Uncle Hans!" She exclaimed much too loudly. (The volume at which she would complain was set by Anna's influence, no doubt)

"Um, that's nice," He chuckled nervously, "Could you hold on?" He pulled away from her and went to his new fiancée. Usually when a man gets engaged, he sees it coming. Mostly because he's the one who's asking his love to marry him. Also, he tends to know she loves him, or is at least dating him. Or that she doesn't believe him dead, and is happy with the thought of his demise.

...this was going to be a lot of work.

Anna pulled Elsa into a corner.

"Are you insane?!"

Elsa looked past her to Sophia, "No. I know what I'm doing. This is the only way; I'll get maternal custody of her. Hans gets a throne. Everybody wins."

"He'll kill you!"

Elsa shook her head. Many things _that man_ would kill for; but not out of idleness. If he got what he wanted, nobody got hurt. He only killed people in his way. It was logical- evil, but logical.

Hans took this moment to walk up, "Are you insane?!"

Elsa sighed into her hands, "No, I know what I'm doing..." She paused, glancing past the two to Sophia, "Who's watching Sophia?"

They both turned bright red and _ran_ back to the little girl. Hans wasn't about to let his niece get killed now.

Archer was watching the whole spectacle with interest. How had Hans done this? Sure, his brother was charming, but to actually turn the famed ice queen? Impossible.

"And what of Sophia," He asked.

"Well, if Sophia is raised in Arrendelle, she stays a citizen of that country, and only becomes queen of the Southern Isles if the current ruler is ruled..." Hans glared pointedly, "Unfit."

There was the lace of venom in his voice. _I have the belt. I can end your reign, right here, right now..._

Archer swallowed hard, "Custody is yours, little brother. And may I say how delighted I'll be to attend your wedding?"

The two exchanged a glance. Elsa watched Hans with interest. Something was different. He was always manipulative. In a way, he was the same man she'd met a year previous. Yet... his eyes were open now. His body was positioned protectively in front of Sophia.

What if he had changed? That was something Elsa had not counted on. Hans was bad. That she could handle. It's not like someone like him wanted a real relationship; he just wanted the throne. The man in front of her was different than she expected.

But she needed him. By the time the courts ruled that the belt was indeed the murder weapon, Archer would have Sophia killed. And then who would be her enemy? Or her friend? Hans knew these people, knew how to stop them. And so she needed him beside her.

Sophia tackled her to the ground.

"I'm so happy for you! You found true love!"

Elsa smiled. At least she could keep Sophia. And that made everything so much better. Thoughts of days watching Anna and Sophia play outside filled her heart, driving thoughts of _him_ from her mind.

_...trade a queen for a pawn... and get another queen. Checkmate._


	19. Light IX

Hans paced nervously. Did that just happen? Did that really just happen?! He was confused. The woman he loved just declared in open court her intention to marry him. It was impossible. Completely. Yet... it happened. This was amazing. This was a miracle. This was his every dream come true.

He tried to calm himself. She was only human, just as subject to the frailties like any other woman.

...no. That's the point, wasn't it? To him, Elsa was just... better. Not just more beautiful or more powerful. Nothing could hurt her, nothing and no one in the world was her match. Between her powers and her will, nothing could even come close to challenging the young queen.

"She's your fiancée, man," he growled to himself in a mirror, "Go talk to her!"

Currently, the Arrendelle royals were staying aboard his ship, the aptly named, 'Frozen Heart'.

He knocked lightly on _her_ door, silently hoping she hadn't heard him.

"Enter."

Hans took a moment to compose himself before obeying.

"Your high- Elsa. Hello," He waved awkwardly. Elsa was at his desk (He had given up his room for the girls, bunking with the crew instead) combing her long, beautiful hair.

"Hello Hans." She stopped a moment, still not meeting his eyes, "...you're still alive."

"Yeeeeaaah..." He put a nervous hand through his hair, unaware that Elsa was silently judging his every move, "There are people who would argue about that..."

She stood suddenly, crossing the room in quick strides. Within seconds, she was inside his personal space.

...

...he noticed she smelled like fresh snow and winter berries.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"Uh..."

"I mean it," she paused, "Everything; was it all for me?"

"...yes," He admitted. Elsa let out a breath she had not realize she'd been holding. _Impossible_

She walked away from him. Hans tried to say something, but found nothing. How do you say 'oh yeah, remember me seducing your sister, locking you up before trying to kill you and all that? Yeah, I did it all because I was trying to get your attention... next time, I'll send flowers.'

Elsa muttered something.

"Sorry, what?" He asked. Elsa stood straight and turned on him in queen mode.

"You disgust me, do you know that?"

Her words were like daggers.

"There are precious things in this world to love and your whole life amounts to nothing but being an agent of those that would destroy precious things. Even now, you've endangered Sophia," She paused, collecting herself. Anger had started to creep into her voice, and she did not want _him_ to be upset with her. What if he turned on her? This would all be for naught. She had to be the girl of his dreams. Then he'd marry her, and Sophia would be safe!

Mastering her emotions was proving... difficult, "I... love her. And I would do anything for her. And I don't expect you to understand that. I want to protect her, no matter what. So, I'll give you-" She winced, "What you want; me. And you'll protect _her_. Understood?"

Hans was shocked into silence. He nodded obediently. She handed him the dog collar.

"An early wedding present," She said, scorn and bitterness laced in her voice. He had taken away her companion, betraying her again and again. Elsa crossed her arms, "...leave me."

He obeyed.


	20. Light X

Anna stood on the deck, letting the fresh wind sweep over her face. She needed to get out of that cabin. Elsa was getting... cranky. Which was saying something about someone who lived her life keeping her emotions in-check. Hans had been away all day, doing the political back-stabbing machinations he was best at. Good. Or bad. Or, really, just a mess of wicked people doing whatever they thought would benefit them.

Anna traced the name of the ship, smirking. Elsa wasn't telling her what was _really_ going on. She had proof that Hans had killed the king, that Archer was a co-conspirator, and that would make Sophia safe, right?

Right?!

Anna grumbled. Whenever she approached her sister about it, she would get chess analogies. The princess _hated_ chess. It made no sense! The horsey-thing goes over there, and there's castling, and the king and queen do **nothing** together! And then they get divorced or something, then the pawn can become a queen or any other piece except king...!

...sigh. It was too complicated. Checkers? Anna could do checkers. Bing, bang, boom, done. Hans and Elsa were the ones who like looking at the big picture. They liked sitting around _thinking_ about things, not _doing_ things. Super-frustrating.

...actually... the more Anna thought about it, the more it seemed like Elsa and Hans were alike. Both of them were pragmatic. And both of them had a tendency to surprise her.

"Anna?"

The princess stiffened turning around. There was her... wow, a lot of things, really. Her daughter's(?) uncle, her ex, her sister's fiancée... wow. Life was complicated.

"Oh!" She gasped, startled, "Am I not allowed up here, or...?"

"No, no!" He said, holding his hands open, "It's not that."

"...what is it then?"

Hans swallowed hard. He opened his mouth, "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Um, well, a lot of things. Mostly, how I've handled things from day one. I-" He frowned, thinking, "I like to keep people at a distance, under control. But some people shouldn't be under my control."

"I forgive you."

Hans was startled, noticing his look, Anna giggled.

"Well... I'm angry at you, really, really angry. But, what's the point of being mad? When you fell off that cliff, I felt horrible. I can't imagine killing anyone. It's too hard to bear those souls on your shoulders."

Hans shrugged, "You get used to it."

Anna looked at him, "Why?"

"Why what?"

Anna thought for a second, "Why do... what you did?"

There was silence for a moment before he answered, "I... put the wrong things first. Courage, honor, compassion. Those things matter more than a crown. Circumstances were never out of my control. I should have been a better man, then Elsa would've..." He trailed off. Anna recognized the look on his face. Kristoff had it when dropping her at the castle when her heart was frozen.

"Hans?"

"Hmmm...?"

"Don't hurt my sister."

Hans laughed, "She can take me."

"Not what I meant," Anna took one last breath of fresh air. Elsa _hated_ Hans, but she also claimed to have forgiven him when he went over the cliff.

So why was she so angry?


	21. Light XI

Elsa awoke to find (one of her) worst nightmares come true; Sophia was gone. She immediately bolted up.

"Sophia?"

She ran out the door and down the hall opening the doors. Finally she went up on deck. It was dusk. The queen was more of a night person. The opposite of Anna, really.

Sophia was on the deck.

Elsa let out a breath of relief. She watched the princess with... _him_.

Oh, lovely.

To his credit, Hans was behaving himself. He was talking to the girl and listening to her reply excitedly. Instead of his usual white coat, he was wearing a dark blue one with medals. Sophia leapt into his arms. Elsa watched as he picked her up and spun her around and around in his arms. Sohia laughed happily, "Faster daddy, faster."

Anna and Kristoff were there too, watching the sun rise. Sven was happily playing a game of checkers against himself. Hans spun Sophia higher and higher, to the approval of Anna.

Then he slipped. A spike of ice flew out and hit Anna's head. Suddenly the sky grew dark, and the sun went down. Hans set Sophia down and went to the side of the ship.

"Wait!" Cried Elsa. But her voice didn't carry. She tried to move, but found herself stuck to the deck by her own power, "Wait! Don't leave me!"

Suddenly, she was Sophia, running to the side of the ship, totally powerless.

"Daddy, no!"

She watched her father, now dressed as Hans, wave goodbye sadly.

"I'll be right back."

"Noooo!"

"It'll just be for blub blub blu-blub..."

He sunk beneath the waves, watching his daughter sob her heart out.

"NO! NO! NO!" Elsa rocketed up in her bed, "NOOOOOO!"

Silence. It was totally quiet. Elsa sighed into her hands. A dream... nightmare. Whatever. Where had that even come from. A small nagging voice in the back of her head had an explanation, but she ignored it. Had been for years.

"I said goodbye, didn't I?" She thought that was enough. She didn't go to the funeral for very good reasons. Yet now she was getting married.

Her father promised her someone. Someone to take away the biting loneliness. For a minute, Elsa let herself relapse into the memory from when she was little; her father spun her around and around and around, getting her higher and higher.

And he never slipped, never made a mistake. He'd never let her down. When she was losing control, he got her gloves. When Anna almost died, he came up with a solution. When she became extremely lonely he scoured the globe for someone for her. In a way, he was just as controlling as Hans was.

Elsa's feelings towards her father were... complicated. He had been a sailor like Hans, a military man, like Hans, and, like Hans, was not afraid of her, he just sought to understand her.

...he never failed her. So why didn't he come back?

Elsa shook her head. Analyzing things that happened so long ago were pointless. She knew without checking that Sophia had snuck out to be with her uncle. Sure enough, the queen found her on deck. Hans wasn't in a very good mood. Apparently someone (cough Anna cough) had given Sophia enough sugar to keep her awake all night, and if she was going to be awake all night, so was dear uncle Hans.

He was falling asleep at the wheel. A sharp, shiny black shoe to the shin woke him right back up.

"Uncle Hans, are you listening?!" Sophia yelled at the top of her lungs. The prince bolted upright, scrambling to collect his thoughts.

"Unicorns, roses, rainbows, check," He shook his head clear, "But you're going to have to clear all that with Miss Elsa."

Sophia's face pouted adorably. Elsa smiled. Hans was clearly in no mood to deal with any of this, but he could keep his cool around children.

Elsa swallowed uncomfortably. Did he want kids? Did she have to-

...ew. Ew. Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew...! No, not Hans. Well... he was actually _really_ good looking. But no. Ew. She didn't _like him_ like that. She just... had to marry him.

"Elsa!" Sophia was overjoyed to see her. Even Hans visibly showed relief that she had arrived to take over parenting. Seeing his pain, she couldn't help but poke a bit of fun. What? The guy tried to kill her. The least she could do was tease him.

"I'll take care of the roses and the rainbows, _you_," She said pointedly, "Can take care of the unicorns."

Hans visibly shuddered. Between his exhaustion and dealing with Sophia, he didn't even want to try and figure out how to find a unicorn.

"Yay!" Chimed in Sophia. Then she blushed really red, "Aaaaw...! True love! Uncle Hans! Your girlfriend needs a kiss!"

Elsa's eyes got really wide, "I'm not that great at- oh! Okay!"

Sophia dragged her adoptive mom to her uncle. She bounced excitedly, waiting for them to- you know.

"Good evening," Said the prince.

"'... evening," She replied.

Sophia bounced and bounced, and slowly her energy petered off.

"Wha-aaaat?! That's it?! Where's the love?!"

Hans sighed tiredly, "Sophia, our relationship," He glanced at his fiancée, "Is...?"

"Complicated?" She completed.

"Ha! You're finishing each others-!"

"Sandwiches," they both intoned. Hans turned back to the wheel.

"Besides, I'm busy steering the ship back to Arrendelle."

"But she just woke up! Elsie needs a true love's kiss to..." She paused thinking, "You know, do stuff! That's what princesses run on, ya know!"

"I know," Hans replied, stooping to kiss her on her head, "But Elsa is a queen. They run on..." He paused, trying to think of something that wasn't insulting, "other stuff, I guess."

Sophia pouted for a minute before figuring out that she wasn't going to get a true love's kiss.

"'Kaaaaay... but she needs a hug!" Sophia pouted, "She wasn't sleeping well last night, and look how tired she is! Don't you remember how bad your dreams were?!"

Elsa saw that Hans stood totally still for a moment. Interesting. Westerguard wasn't the bastion of mental fortitude he usually passed himself off as.

Elsa stored this away for later. She also realized that Sophia herself was quite observant; noticing the actions of those around her and understanding what it indicated about them.

"I told you for the last hour, Sophia, I'm at the wheel, so I- whoa!"

Sophia jerked the control away, sending Elsa reeling as the little girl tried to correct the craft,

"'KAY! I got it!"

She tried to correct the course. Elsa was stable now, but it was Hans who was thrown off guard, or, rather, thrown onto Elsa. The two stood awkwardly, extremely close to one another. Elsa kept her hands between the two of them.

"Hi."

"...hello Hans."

"HUG HER!" Demanded Sophia. Sighing, Hans parted his arms, allowing her closer. Elsa, figuring she should obey before something extremely cruel happen, allowed herself to lean into him. Sophia pushed them uncomfortably close, rendering a sense of intimacy to their all-too public affections.

Elsa kept her hands up, keeping him at least that far away. Until she felt his heart. Strangely, it reminded her of Shadow...

She leaned closer.

_thump-thump. thump-thump._

Hans' frozen heart beat just like anyone else's.

Before she knew it, the queen found herself molding into him perfectly; behind his neck was a crook for her nose, her cheekbone rested comfortably on his collar. His pectorals were perfect to rest her hands on. For just a moment, the lonely royal allowed herself to be held.

Then her hip bumped his belt, and she remembered; _he's a murderer._

He killed before, he'd kill again. He couldn't be trusted. Without explaining, Elsa went back below decks, listening to Sophia insist that she could steer 'right' and 'left' and Hans yell about 'starboard' and 'port'.

Maybe she could get some sleep after all.


	22. Light XII

Hans walked the deck absently.

_wait... impossible... the stars are all wrong..._ he stopped, and thought for a moment _...great, I fell asleep at the wheel._

There was nothing to be done. He needed to get to sleep. Looking up, he saw Sophia dancing in the moonlight. Hans smiled. Then he saw Elsa.

Whoa.

Apparently his imagination was quite... vivid. Hans felt drawn to her. She was wearing a pale white dress that was... well-fitted. _Very well fitted._

Whoa momma.

Hans approached, hoping that his imagination would be up to the task, "Love me."

"Of course," She smiled in return. Oh, yes, this was _much_ better than real life where she hated him.

...The sky grew dark. Sophia disappeared.

"Wait..." Hans turned, seeing Gunther and Archer, "What are you doing here?"

"We aren't just going to let you sail away! Now give me your daughter!"

It was ridiculous. But Hans knew what was going to happen next. He saw it every time he saw the sisters, and every time he closed his eyes; the same scene played out over and over and over. His first innocent.

"My daughter must choose for herself, please, let me and my husband leave!"

"No..." Hans moaned. Archer moved forward, so Hans moved forward, so Gunther drew his sword. Fearing her husband's life, the queen threw herself forward. The storm knocked her off her feet and onto the blade, "noooo..." He moaned.

Blood. Blood everywhere.

"**Noooooo!**"

The ship rocked as Hans withdrew his sword from the ever-widening pool of blood.

"Brother!" Cried Archer, "It's time to fulfill the king's errand!"

Hans ran behind his brother, pulling his brother's belt up, and around his ribs. He then pulled as hard as he could, stealing the air from the king's lungs.

Archer was gone. In his place was his deceased eldest brother.

"You'll never get away with this," Said Elsa's father.

"I know." Muttered Hans, throwing his brother into the sea, "And next, I tell the crew to make sail for home, cutting you loose. Unfortunately, your crew is incapable of salvaging the situation, and you drown."

"...take care of Elsa."

Hans bolted up, awake. Sophia was steering the ship. Bad idea. He took control back. If Elsa ever found out the truth about him... she would hate him even more.

Then again, she did deserve to know the truth, didn't she?

The sky grew dark. Slim icicles pelted the deck. Hans swore, "Sophia, go to my room and lock the door."

He turned to find Elsa, clutching his brother's belt. Lightning flashed. The name, 'Olaf' was clearly visible.

"What... what is this?"

She didn't remember? She didn't know that her parents went to his brother for a companion? She didn't know that the companion he had selected was Archer, even though Hans had _begged_ for the assignment?

"Elsa, what's wrong with your eyes?"

She was sleep walking! Wait... Hans shook his head, trying to focus. Somewhere between her dream and his, she wasn't quite awake, but she was starting to lose control of her powers anyways.

"Why did you leave me?"

Hans thought for a moment that this might be the Enchantresses doing. It didn't matter though; the danger was real enough. Spikes of ice rained from the sky and hit the deck. Hans fastened his belt to the steering wheel before dodging the incoming attack.

Elsa screamed. Rage, hate, anger, frustration. All of it rolled into one. Hans leapt on top of Sophia, taking two hits to the back. He could feel the familiar touch of death again. It was comfortable to him by now.

"Go to my room."

"Yessir," She bolted.

"Elsa, listen to me, you're not thinking clearly!"

"Aren't I? Who are you?"

"Elsa, please, just tell me what's wrong!"

Her eyes became focused for a moment as she fought the enchantment. It was in her mind, something to keep her brain from remembering.

...Olaf. It must have been part of the deal. He found a way to suppress the princess' memory until the deal was finished. The parents found out, so they fled.

...and now all that information was hitting her.

"I'm sorry!" She screamed over the wind, "Daddy please, come back!"

Hans cursed. This was even worse. Sure, every girl had problems with her man. But once her father got involved? He thought of Blacksails and how Sophia needed lots of love to even begin to trust someone else. Elsa was in a pretty bad position.

More spikes hit the deck.

Time for plan 'B'. Hans dodged back and forth. Elsa wailed as the partitions blocking her mind shattered. Emotions flooded back with the memories, rending her into the maturity of her five-year-old self.

The ship rocked as the prince dodged back and forth. The number of safe spots decreased. He was playing a chess match on his deck and losing. A row of spike curved left. He chopped the tops off and leapt over them to safety as the spun back around to where he'd been moments ago.

The prince huffed in discomfort. The entire ship had spikes jutting out, turning the thing into a wooden pincushion. He tried grabbing the rail, but instead found a purchase on the ice itself.

...that might work. His gloved fingers grabbed onto the ice columns, hoisting his body along on the reeling ship. The wind blew, and the occasional whizz of spikes whirled overhead, but Hans kept going. His hand-hold was knocked loose, so he used the icicle itself to stab into the deck, and, using the centrifugal force, spun towards the queen.

"Elsa!" He hit her heavily, "Elsa, sweetie, listen to me, it's... uh, me..." He winced as her nails found purchase in his neck, "It's not your fault your dad didn't make it back; it's mine. I was there. I... killed him."

Not exactly true, but it would work.

"Your mom and dad turned to my brother for help. He insisted that a marriage between you and Archer would work. He thought it would ensure his safety. Instead... your dad stood up for you. Said he wouldn't do it. So we chased him down. What's happening to you has something to do with..." He paused. Magical forces were at play, so what could he say, "It's my fault, it's all my fault!"

Elsa's wailing hit a roar. Hans was knocked backwards onto the spike-littered deck. Her eyes focused, finding clarity in the world. Her memories were restored. Looking at Hans, she realized where she'd seen him before, and why she'd not trusted him the night of her coronation.

"Olaf..."

"Is dead," He coughed, "I was young and stupid and reckless. It's not your fault."

Elsa moaned in self-loathing, "I never... grieved their passing. My dad tried his best to... I don't know." She hugged herself. She hated being manipulated. And Hans had been doing it to her for longer than she realized.

"I thought... you'd realize who I was," He groaned, not rising from the deck, "That night. I thought... by magic you would recognize me."

It made sense, in a way. How had Hans known so much about her family? That Anna was so vulnerable, or that she was so impossible to win over.

"Hans," She said, refusing to make eye contact, "...can you get up?"

He paused, then nodded. But he didn't get up. Elsa clenched her eyes. By the time she opened them, his blood was running along the deck.

"Please..." she begged. He groaned, getting up, "Let me see."

He looked guilty for a moment before turning around. His back, legs and arms were littered with spikes.

"Doesn't matter," He said, "You didn't miss with that last hit."

Elsa put her hands back over his heart, feeling the _thump-thump_ getting softer.

"Elsa, I lo-"

He stopped as ice spread over his skin.

"NOoooooOOOOooO!"

a.n. Okay, I think that was sad enough. Everybody about ready for me to end it here? Or more sadness?!


	23. Light XIII

Elsa mourned. Anna knew how she felt.

Ironically, the storm Elsa had conjured disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. The sky cleared, sending a wash of warm light over the deck. Anna came up from below decks in time to hear Hans' confession. In a way, it made sense. Their father reached out to people who could control others, and, hopefully, help Elsa control their power. But soon enough he must have realized just how evil those men were. And, being evil men, they tried to take what others would not give, and kill for it.

King's errands. Did their evil ever end?

The boat arrived in Arrendelle swiftly.

"What are you going to do?" Anna whined.

"Me?" Elsa huffed, "So it's my fault now?!"

Anna looked around awkwardly for moment before muttering something along the lines of 'never froze _my_ boyfriend' under her breath.

"Well, maybe we could pass him off as an ice sculpture!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "No... I don't know, just... steamer trunk special him, I guess."

"You're going to sneak Hans in... as luggage?!"

"Well... it's not like he's going to complain. And, if he could, it's probably not going to be at the top of the list."

Anna nodded, "Fine." She huffed a sigh, "But you can't marry a man you just froze!"

For an awkward second they stared at each other before laughing.

"Wow, our lives have gotten _weird_."

"Yeeeeaah."

And so, Hans was smuggled into the castle.

Elsa grabbed Sophia, and the three girls and their secret cargo, made their way inside.

"This is the stupidest thing we've done in awhile! What if he melts!?" Kristoff grunted under the load.

"Just keep going..." Elsa muttered.

"Queen Elsa!" Elsa's almost-fiancée Archer appeared.

"Of course..." she muttered to herself.

"I wanted to be here for your upcoming wedding. Now, where's the brother of mine...?"

"Oh!" Said Anna, "He's... feeling a cold come on."

The people who knew what had happened turned to Anna with reproving glares.

"Really?"

"Really!" She insisted, despite their objections.

"Such a shame," Said Archer, "I was hoping to give him an early wedding present."

"Hans doesn't really like surprises," Elsa said, squirming.

Archer looked at her for a moment, trying to pierce her through with his eyes, "no, no he doesn't. It's a Westerguard trait; we all like everything _just where it should be..._"

Elsa forced a smile as Anna and Kristoff loaded her fiancée into a sled.

"But you do!" Archer clapped his hands. The crowd parted to make way for a new figure. Elsa's eyes went wide.

"Noooo..." She bent over and held out her hand. There, in the midst of the crowd, was a dog that looked _exactly_ like Shadow did.

"Wow...!"

"Glad you like it. Has something to do with a dog you lost?"

Elsa nodded, "What's his name?"

"Well, Hans called him Gunther. I can't tell you much more than that."

Gunther was... shy. He didn't seem particularly comfortable. Until Elsa hit that sweet spot behind the ears. He slobbered contentedly on the ground. Elsa rose, bittersweet sadness in her voice.

"I... should thank him," Elsa stopped for a moment, and turned, "That... accident that took Olaf's life. Why were they out to sea?"

"Well..." Archer mused for a moment, then decided there wasn't much point to hopping about the situation, "They were trying to secure a marriage for Gunther, I suppose. Now, where the devil did he go?!"

Gunther barked. Elsa bowed slightly and made her way to the castle. By the time she arrived. Anna and Kristoff were already unpacking _him_... no, unpacking _Hans_. She had to get used to saying his name.

"Leave us," Elsa commanded, leaving no room for argument. The couple headed out the door.

Elsa took a moment of silence, slowly letting her guard down, "Anna says... you can hear me." The young queen clutched her chest, "She said... it doesn't hurt. But she's lying. I know she is. Right now, you are ice, and every molecule of your being is in agony. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for other things, too. You know, it's funny, in a way, I just-!" She conjured a chess board for herself, and started playing, "For so long, I was so angry at my father. And then myself. Then you came along. I was jealous. Everyone loved you, Anna- **I'd lived alone for her for years**- loved you. And your life seemed _perfect_. Did you ever feel alone? You're always so in control. I hate that about you. I can never have enough control, never seem to get things to go my way."

She ran her fingers over the black king, "I knew from the moment I saw you something wasn't quite right. The Southern Isles was where my parents... anyways, I cut you out without giving you a chance. In hindsight that was a misstep."

The game continued, "I'm so alone. You don't understand- you had 12 brothers. I had Anna, then I didn't. It's that simple. And now, she's moved on and I'm just alone. Again."

Her fingers traced the board as she mourned her loneliness, "I... am sorry. You've got this complicated life I never realized you had, and, compared to your choices, I guess killing me," She swallowed some tears, "Wasn't really the worst thing you would have done. Oh, Hans," She traced her fingers across his face, "What you did was an act of true love, so why aren't you here?"

He stood silently.

"Unless it's me, I'm keeping you frozen." Elsa clenched here eyes shut, a soft glow emanating from her skin. A small wind picked up. With a blast, she rocked the statue. Nothing happened.

"See? I can't control anything."

She was standing so close to him leaning in to whisper, "All I ask is for you to come back to me..."

**"KISS HIM!"**

Elsa spasmed in shock, "Sophia! What're you doing here?"

The little girl blushed, "Weeeeeeell... I didn't see Uncle Hans, sooooo..."

Elsa sighed, blushing as well, "Listen, relationships-!"

"Are complicated, I know! But come on! One kiss! PLEASE?!"

Elsa pushed her out of the room, "Go play with Anna. And make it something quiet!"

The queen locked the door behind her and went to Hans, "I'm grateful for what you've done, truly. And..." She took a breath, "I love you!"

She kissed the icy lips. Drawing away, she looked at the statue, waiting.

Nothing happened.

"I guess everyone was right; I am incapable of love."

Elsa walked away.


	24. Chapter 24

Elsa was sleeping in her room. Gunther happened to be curled up at her feet. The dog was still awake remembering...

Hans had betrayed him.

Surprise, surprise, surprise...

The magic collar was a nice touch; inspired and new. Gunther had been expecting a leather belt or a sword, not fur or claws. A lot of the events in the past couple of months made a bit more sense now. So much time had been wasted trying to figure out who was the good guy and who was the bad guy and who was both.

Gunther shifted uncomfortably. The deal Hans had forged with Archer had been... uncomfortable.

(flashback)

_"Beautiful dog," Archer had said. Gunther whined. This was humiliating._

_"He looks like Shadow," Said Anna, "Same bitch?"_

_Hans snorted._

_"What?!" She demanded, "That's the proper use of the word!"_

_"...yes... they share a mother."_

_Anna looked at the animal with suspicion in her eyes. The last one had practically taken her foot off._

_"Oh, trust me, this one will behave," Hans leaned down, "If he knows what's good for him."_

_After failing his king, fur was just about the only thing he would be safe in._

_"So, what's your plan, then?"_

_"Your plan," Explained Hans, "Which will keep the throne with you and your son. If anyone tries to kill you, Sophia rules, if anyone kills Sophia, you'll lose the throne."_

_"She's my insurance?"_

_"...yes."_

_"Well done, Hans."_

_"I thought so, yes."_

(end Flashback)

Gunther was stuck in this fur. Hans was ice and Archer needed Sophia in Arrendelle. The machinations of his life had gotten so much more complicated. The door creaked open.

Hans appeared. He ignored his brother and went to the bed. He stroked the queens hair out of her eyes.

"Look after her for me, okay?"

Then he left. In the morning, the queen would find a pile of water where his statue was, and assume him dead.

The prince headed back to the shack. It was his home. The only one he had right now. He went inside, took off his coat and-

he swore.

Elsa.

"Did you honestly think I'd believe you dead, _again!_"

"There's some debate about that..." Hans chuckled. Her arms were crossed.

"I'm not amused."

"Look, you don't want to marry me, and I don't want to hurt you. Just tell everyone we said our vows in secret and that I... what's the phrase? Hit it and quit it?" He blushed. Usually he wouldn't use such vulgarity, but he was dead, again, and she had broken into his home.

"As if you'd ever be appeased with that offering."

"Depends on the offering, I suppose."

"I..." She bit her lip in frustration. Then a mischevious glint appeared in her eyes, "I am better than you."

She conjured a chess board with pieces.

"If you win, I'll do whatever you command, no questions asked, if I win," She smirked, "And I will, you'll stay and marry me," She made a motion with her hand, "Stay boy."

She giggled.

Hans' eyes narrowed, "And I would play because...?"

"For every piece you take, I will give you one kiss."

"Elsa, I wouldn't take-!"

"No taking!" She got up and crossed the room, "I would be kissing you of my own free will." Hans felt a surge of hope.

"...What did it feel like to defrost after a kiss?" She got uncomfortably close, the smell of winter and snow berries in his nose, "You can take nothing I wouldn't give voluntarily..."

She moved a piece. Hans moved a piece.

The game went forward.


	25. Light XV The End

Elsa smirked, rolling over. Hans lay asleep across the bed from her. Marriage was proving... pleasant.

She giggled. Her whole life she'd believed there was someone out there who was coming to take away the loneliness. When Anna had claimed she would be the first to do so, Elsa had been... doubtful. With the mental blocks in her mind gone, Elsa had to come to one conclusion; Hans was the one for her.

The weird part was, she loved him because he had loved her for so long. He had loved her before meeting her, had fought for her and her interests time and time again, always treading a careful line between saving her and keeping her safe from himself.

In his sleep, Hans kicked his legs like a dog. Elsa let out another giggle. There was so much she had learned about him...

"You've never been afraid of me, have you?" She asked him. His response was just to lie there and sleep. The queen brushed his hair from his face.

Hans was different now. But in a sense, he was the same person she had known all along; an underhanded murderer who would do anything. But now he would do anything to protect the one he loved.

She walked over to the chess board, and looked at the pieces left. Hans had played hard, taking as many kisses as he could get before they ran into a problem; stalement. There weren't enough pieces left to win or lose.

She kept the board this way to remind her what had brought them together. Life, after all was... difficult. People were little more than pieces moving across the board. Frozen heart, warm hearts... did it matter?

Strong arms encircled her waist.

"When I was young... I would dream about holding you in my arms," Hans murmured, "And I always wondered what it would be like to touch a snowflake that didn't melt in my hands."

He kissed her. She let out a sigh and fingered the ring she had gotten from Sophia.

"Who said I wouldn't melt."

He smiled, "Go to bed. You're tired."

"And you?"

"...are quite sure that the drainpipe outside your window hasn't been dealt with. I want to know how Gunther got in here last time, and make sure it won't happen again." He stared out the window, "Elsa... I-"

She cut him off, "Hans... I know."

He gave her a questioning look, "I... loved you, always. But why do you love me?"

Elsa didn't even turn around, "Because... someone promised that I would always be loved. Even though he's not around to follow through on his promise, I know you're the fulfillment of it."

The queen went to bed, assured that all was right in the world. She was happy, loved, safe, and a mother.

Hans went over to the chess board, his heart filled with an unfamiliar warm feeling. All those years playing games to get ahead. Trying to 'win'. What did he learn?

He put his finger on the black king, and tipped it over. The pipe could wait until morning. It was dark out, just starting to lighten, and he was as tired as a dog.

the end

(For those of you who are wondering, tipping your king in chess means you surrender.)


	26. Light And Dark Epilogue

King Archer of the Southern Isles sat bitterly at his table. And it had all gone according to plan... Hans had killed Olaf, Olaf had killed the king and queen, and someone had killed Gunther.

So why was he so disappointed?

It was Hans' fault.

Without Hans, Elsa's assassination would have gone so much smoother. Without Hans, Sophia would have died a decade ago. Without Hans...

Archer sighed to himself, poking the flames. There weren't enough brothers left for a king's errand. Sure, he had seven or so brothers left, but who could kill Sophia? With Hans there, no one stood a chance to succeed!

...Well, maybe there was one or two people. Archer smirked. He adjusted himself in his chair. The fact his baby brother had out-maneuvered him bothered him. The king was used to being the master manipulator. Of course, if he made any move against Sophia, his own reign would end.

Time would be the determining factor. One day, Sophia would grow up, then their game would begin again.

Archer set up the pieces, putting the white queen next to the black king.

"Game on."

He took a sip of his wine. Ah... so refreshing.

...seconds later his body hit the dirt.

It did not truly matter which of his brothers did this. But if it did, no one would ever suspect him.

There would be a brief scramble for power, but, ultimately, each and every Westerguard knew better than to go after Sophia.

For if Sophia were to die, then they were next. For Hans was not a creature of the light, he was a dark shadow, a merciless killer.

a.n. You don't have to take this as canon. I was just thinking about doing some more from this series. Lemme know! More outtakes commin' atcha!


	27. Clearly There

Elsa sat herself down for a brief rest after a long, long day. She stared out the window, feeling a painful, albeit brief, surge of envy. Anna was outside singing a song with Kristoff. Her boyfriend was smiling at her, and she at him. The two sat under a clear, blue sky. They were so in love...

"Your thoughts?"

Elsa sighed again, "Hans... how can you keep this up?"

His impressive professional demeanor slipped for a moment before he restarted, "Um... what?"

She sighed, "Marriage, and work!" Her eyes popped open angrily, "And work, and work, and work!"

He shrugged, "I always wanted to run a country, so..." Her king handed her some papers, "You need to sign here so-"

She batted the papers out of his hand with a 'swish'.

"-you can swat them out of my hand."

Elsa let out a growl of annoyance, letting her head slump down into her hands. Sensing not all was well with his queen, Hans sat beside her.

She sat there, silently. He waited. And waited. Finally, he just asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He let out a scoff, "Clearly."

He tried to put his arm around her, but she drew away. Hans rolled his eyes, as she tried to stand. He laughed, grabbed her waist, and pulled her back down.

"Hans, I'm leaving."

"No, you're not," He then added, "Clearly."

She pushed against him, but he held on firmly. It was frustrating to her. She was queen. How dare he refuse to release her?!

"I am queen, let me leave!"

"No," He said, "I don't want to."

"Clearly, what do you need me here for?"

He smirked, "Nothing."

"And I should stay why?"

"Your king demands it."

"_Clearly_," She stated with some snark.

"I will release you, once you let me know what's going on," He paused, and added, "And sign those papers. Erik in accounting needs them done by six, so we can get the lower rate importing salt."

"But we don't need salt," Elsa sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"No, we don't. But if it seems we do, our neighbors to the northwest of us will offer to sell us some for the excess ships we made three months ago, and we can instead convince them to sell us their wheat, which we actually need, for a lower price."

"Ah," She said, remembering the explanation from this morning.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"So if I sign the papers..." She ventured.

"Elsa..." He warned.

The queen let out a sigh, "I... feel..."

"Yes?"

At a loss for words, she said, "...am I a bad queen?"

The question hung in the air as Elsa, immediately regretted asking it.

Hans let out a chuckle, "What...?"

"Am I a bad queen?!" She demanded, "Be honest!"

"No!" Her husband, insisted, rubbing his hands up her arm, "We could discuss what you could do to be a better wife, but..."

She swatted his arm with vigor. Hans rolled his eyes again.

Elsa squirmed uncomfortably against him, "I just... I'm not you. I wake up every morning, and I go to work, and I focus, and concentrate, but no matter how hard I try, _you_, you are a natural at this."

"You want to be more like me?"

"NO!" She insisted vehemently, "...yes... Maybe, I don't know. What would make me a better queen?"

Hans understood what she was going through, "Well, I think you're an amazing queen."

"But a bad wife."

"A good wife would tell her husband what was wrong," He said, releasing her from his hold. She stayed there anyways, listening.

"But... I can barely keep up with all the work they expect of me," She said, closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead.

"Which is why I'm here."

The queen looked at her king for a moment. Did she trust him? Marrying him had been out of necessity, not love. Yet time and time again he'd shown that he could be counted on.

"Why are you here?"

Hans reacted comically, "Are you serious?! We're married! Where on earth would I be if not with you?!"

"You know what I mean- what if... what if you bore of me?" She asked, searching his eyes.

"Impossible."

"What if you get angry at me?"

"Improbable."

"What if... I don't know what I'm doing?"

Hans stood, and turned around, "Everyone; me, Anna, Kristoff, every one of us believes in you."

"I can't do it," She insisted, "I don't understand half of..." She gestured wildly at Hans, "those 'errands' you went on, and I can barely run my country. How can I be a good queen?! I can barely keep up with what's happening right under my nose!"

"That's why you have us; to help out. As for," He gestured between himself and Elsa, "The other 'us', I came to Arrendelle for you, hunted you up a mountain, and brought you back down, heck," He chuckled, "I went into a blizzard to find you, there's nowhere in this world you could go that I wouldn't follow you; not in a councilor's room, not our bedroom, and not your kind-of-creepy-spying-on-Anna-and-Kristoff room."

Elsa let out an embarrassed laugh, "You... really are here for me?"

"Clearly," He said, "Clearly."


	28. Checkers

Hans and Elsa rarely agreed. Strike that, it was so common for them to _disagree_ it became unthinkable that they would ever find something in common. Indeed, the question of how they managed to marry in the first place came up more than once.

Today, however, they found something they both agreed on- albeit momentarily.

"OH COME ON! THE QUEEN'S KNIGHT IS CLEARLY THE SUPERIOR CHOICE!"

Hans and Elsa were arguing. Again.

Anna sighed, sitting beside a bored-beyond-death looking Sophia.

"That bad, huh?" Whispered Anna in a conspiratorial voice. The princess nodded. This was supposed to be fun. Not a debate on **all** things _ever_.

Elsa and Hans had waited months for them both to have the time to do this. It was the one thing they had agreed to do together, for Sophia's sake as well as family bonding; teach Sophia how to play chess.

It had gone well at first, teaching her the basic movements of each of the pieces. Sophia had found it particularly enjoyable to keep the king and queen together, although she insisted the White Queen was in love with the Black King. Then Hans decided to demonstrate a proper game.

That's when everything went horribly downhill.

The king and queen couldn't agree on _anything_! Each move they made, their opponent would criticize, demanding that Sophia _never_ make that kind of irrational move.

"This, this is why you couldn't finish the job on the fjord!"

"Ugh! I wish I _had_ finished the job!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I'd still be better at chess! Even without a head!"

"Ha! Seems like you play chess without using your head, so I couldn't tell the difference!"

Sophia picked up the knight and made horsey sounds.

"Do you think they'll ever agree on anything again?" Sophia asked Anna tiredly.

"Sure," She reassured her... daughter? Niece? Niece-in-law?

"If she follows your advice, she'll lose her knight!"

"Let it go! Let it go!"

The door slammed in Elsa's face. Anna swallowed nervously, "See? This is why I'm a checkers kind of girl."

She took out some pieces and taught Sophia how to play pretty quickly. The arguing in the background was put on hold as Elsa and Hans found something else with which to occupy themselves. Returning, they finally agreed on one thing.

"No!" Elsa gasped, aghast.

"My dear niece is _not_ learning a peasant game like _checkers_!" Hans then took the pieces off the board and threw them outside. Elsa huffed in annoyance.

"We're above such simple games, Anna!"

Her younger sister rolled her eyes, "It's just a game!"

"It's not a game!" The husband and wife chorused.

"It's war!"

"It's politics!"

"It's life itself!"

"How do you not understand this?!"

Hans and Elsa stood protectively in front Sophia, crowding her from the 'corrosive influence' of Anna.

"Fine, whatever," She huffed. Kristoff tromped into the room.

"Hey everybody!" He said, holding up the checkers, "I found these lying outside the window! I love checkers!"

A huge smile lit up Anna's face.

"Ah! We should play a round!"

She turned to find Elsa and Hans looking down at her in dismay.

"This," Elsa said, swirling her finger, "This is all the proof I need."

Hans put his arms around Sophia, "Don't worry, honey, you'll never have to play that simpleton's game again!" He vowed, vengeance playing across his features. He had sworn to protect her at any cost.

"I kind of liked it!" She chirped out. Hans gripped his heart, Elsa gasped in shock. The two clutched each other for dear life.

"I always feared something would go wrong if I started a family, but this... this is just wrong!" Elsa sniffed back tears, "I just... thought it would be something I could at least stand to look at!"

She turned into Hans, clutching him in support. He shook his head disapprovingly at the princesses.

Anna huffed out her annoyance, "Oh, come on! You're acting like you have to be some kind of childish moron to play checkers!"

Elsa and Hans shot her what they hoped were subtle looks of condescension.

"Oh, Anna, if only someone believed that," He said.

"Come on, honey," Anna said, pulling Sophia away, "Let's leave these two to figure out where the queen's king goes."

"It's queen's knight!" Yelled Hans after her. He sighed wearily. Elsa sat down, moving a piece to illustrate her point, so Hans moved a piece as well. They played to yet another stalemate.

The queen laughed.

"What's so funny?" Asked Hans.

"I know where the queen's king goes."

"Oh?"

She pulled him close, "Right here."

He smiled.

This, they could _always_ agree on.


	29. Nightmares

Another nightmare?

"AAH! AH! AAAaaaaaAAAAAAaaah!" Hans had not been resting well lately. He was currently writhing in the sheets as if on fire. Elsa bolted awake in a panic.

Oh, this again.

"Hans!" She called, "Hans, it's me, Elsa! Wake up! It's only a dream!"

He didn't hear her, he kept screaming in fear, or agony, or something else. She sighed, taking a breath. Climbing on top of him, the young queen trapped his head. Using _extremely_ careful control, she kissed him, sending her coolness into him, chilling the young man into a state of slight shock. He stopped wiggling for a moment as his unconscious mind was trying to process what had just happened.

Elsa waited a moment as her husband ceased squirming. Then she spoke again.

"Hans... please... come back to me... everything's okay..."

She waited nervously as his eyelids fluttered. For some reason she kept this irrational fear that one day he wouldn't awaken, and she would be stuck with a madman for a husband that could not escape the horrifying dreamscape he had become trapped in.

Then his eyes opened. She breathed a sigh of relief. Underneath her, his muscles unclenched, and the unnatural warmth of his struggles ebbed away.

Mist frosted on his mouth.

"Elsa?"

...she smacked his arm.

"Ow, what?!"

"You know what!" She said a bit too emotionally, hitting him again.

"Oh... yeah," He said sheepishly. His skin was red for exertion, sweat covered him, drenching parts of his shirt and leggings.

Elsa patted his arm, trying her best to reassure him, while reassuring herself that he was okay. They took a second of silence as his breathing returned to normal. No servants came running- far too experienced to be so easily worried.

"It happened again," She whispered. The worry in her voice was easily apparent. Hans shut his mouth in a grim frown.

"I see," he said. The king held his queen's gaze for a moment, then rolled onto his side, facing away from her, "Goodnight, my queen."

Elsa frowned. He said _my queen. _How dare he?! She was his love, his everlasting, his own _pure white queen!_

Okay, yeah, their marriage was based more on mutually beneficial circumstances, but the fact that he had stopped adoring her, and craving her attention **even for a moment** was a sign of serious problems.

"My king," She asked, "What troubles you?"

"Nothing but a lack of sleep, my dear," He answered. He was lying, she could just tell.

"Hmph!" She harrumped, "I see. And that is why he have awoken screaming these last few weeks."

Hans sat silently. Fine. He wanted to play it that way? Let him. Elsa smirked, rolling on her side, away from her husband. Seconds later, he bolted upright, gasping in shock.

"ELSA!"

Oh... he was using her name! How informal.

"Hmmm...?" She questioned as innocently as possible. Hans jumped up in the bed, trying to warm himself from the mysterious appearing ice. His wife waited patiently for him to be warm enough to have a civil conversation.

A low growl, one that used to haunt her nightmares, issued from his mouth behind her. Before marrying him, that sound had been the knell of death. Now it was just a marker, signaling that he was getting frustrated. Frustration led to outpouring.

Elsa let out a smirk. Let him come at her.

"If it was your business," He sneered, "I would inform you of it!"

Her face let a small frown, but apart from that, she lay quietly in the bed. His frustration grew. Elsa smirked again. Let him get upset. It was only a matter of time until he sought the comfort of his beloved, unattainable ice queen.

"Do you hear me, Elsa?" he demanded.

"Hm-hmm!" She exclaimed. He got back in the bed. Within seconds he hopped back out.

"REALLY?!"

She pretended to snooze. He got back in, muttering threats under his breath. She broke her own act by laughing. Let him threaten her. She had nothing to fear from her mate.

It took only seconds for his paranoia to take over. Hans lay on his back, muttering and squirming, afraid that something might happen to him. Something ice-wise that was _completely_ not the fact of the lovely young woman beside him.

"FINE!" He yelled getting up. The king started pacing, "I just don't want you to worry, but... I've been having nightmares."

The queen rolled on her back, eyes swinging like pendulums as he walked back and forth. The nightmares part she had figured out. What the magical girl did not understand was _why_.

"Hans, please," She begged, "It's me... let me in."

He paused, turning to his wife. He felt the desire to pour out his heart to her, seeking comfort. But in this one area alone, he could never do that.

"I... shouldn't."

Hurt flashed through her eyes, "You don't trust me?"

"You don't trust me," The king answered, "Just go back to sleep."

He returned to the bed, trying to find some rest.

They lay, back to back, facing away from each other for several moments. Elsa tried to ignore the stinging feeling in her chest. Hans _always_ gave her _whatever_ she desired. To deny her honesty was starting to scare her. Her husband was doing worse, suffering by himself when his wife was within reaching distance.

Finally, anger took her over, and she said one of the lowest things a woman can say to a man, "You don't love me."

It hung in the air for a moment before he violently rolled over.

**"Are you kidding me?!"** He screamed, "I love you, I've always loved you. I loved you before I met you. I loved you when I loved no one- _nothing, _**you hear me,**_ nothing! _I have _always_ loved you!"

His outpouring of emotion led to his desire to seek her comfort, just as she had predicted. But this time, when he put his hand on her shoulder to roll her over, Hans saw her fighting not to cry.

His will broke.

The young king cuddled up to her, "I just... don't want you to get hurt."

"Are your nightmares..." She sniffed, "about me?"

"No..." He said reassuringly, "Well... not exactly..."

"Then what, exactly?" Elsa shook off his attempts to hold her, but, as always, Hans kept at it.

"It's about... my past."

She lay still. Ah, yes, his dark past. The one filled with duplicity, violence, bloodshed and gore. No wonder he didn't want her to know about it.

"Hans," She whispered, "We're married."

"I know," He answered just as quietly, kissing her shoulder.

"Tell me, please," Her eyes darting back in forth, searching the dark part of the room opposite the direction of his face.

"Are you sure?"

His hand gripped her shoulder, in response, she allowed him to hold her more closely. That was about as much of an answer as he was going to get.

He wrapped his arms around her, and was pleasantly surprised when she started kissing his hand ever couple of seconds.

"Please," Pause, kiss, "Please...?"

"It's about," He received another kiss, "Your parents."

The weight lifted from his shoulders, but he could feel tension across her entire body.

"Oh?" Elsa managed to get out.

"About the night they died, when... I killed them," Her hands clutched into his, digging in anguish.

"...I see..."

Hans sighed, "That's all. I mean, I keep trying to change things in my dream. I keep trying _not_ to be their murderer, but no matter what I do, the same things keep happening."

Elsa lay there, letting the thousands of painful memories come flooding back; their death, her isolation, their killer's admiration for her... marrying that murderer.

He rolled away from her, burning with guilt. Now Elsa got up.

"I loved my parents, Hans... they were my only friends during my childhood," She glared, "Look at me."

He turned around to watch her talk, smooth hand-motions floating through the air to illustrate her point.

"But you've made a terrible mistake here. You put their deaths over the untold countless you have betrayed, hunted, and murdered," She took a breath remembering the day on the fjord, and the time he had almost shot her, "You think that Captain Blacksail's men had no loved ones? Or the men on my parent's ship? NO! You didn't just wrong _me_ you wronged an entire nation."

She puffed for breath, anger swallowing her up. The queen chose her next words very carefully.

"I am sorry the thought of your actions forces you to suffer, but... that's justice. I know that you will forever be under the weight of my parent's death, and your brother's."

"I'm sorry," He said quietly, sitting up. She let him have a small smile.

"I know. And this you must never forget. I married you. I knew your past and I still did it," She walked up to him, and ran her fingers through his hair, "...put your arms around me."

He obeyed, letting them rest on the slope of her hips.

"This... this is why I married you. Because you make us safe. I know that even if Chernabog himself walked through that door, you would fight and die to protect me, and Sophia, and Arrendelle. I'm... furious about what you did, and whenever I think about it... it upsets me so much, I just want to claw your eyes out. But times like these, when we're in our bedroom... I let the past be in the past; I have my sister, a new friend, my servants... I have a home, a kingdom, and a king. I am _extremely_ blessed. So, I can live with that. Can you?"

Hans held Elsa close, "I can't escape the nightmares."

"Then dream," She said, ruffling his hair, "Dream of me."

He smiled, laying back down, expecting another nightmare. Perhaps he had nightmares when he slept, but when he awoke, he lived the dream.


End file.
